The New Girl
by Axis22
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are headed to Junior high but there friends aren't going to the same school. Will a new friend be welcomed or rejected? Rated for language. Does contain Phinabella.
1. Chapter 1

**I have found a way to write another chapter. START A NEW STORY. So this is a new story that I had planned for a while and like the other one I can't get it out of my head unless I get it on paper (or in this case computer). So after being absent for a week I decided to give all of you who read my stories a little treat so that you can forgive me. Hope you like it as much as the other ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick (he won't appear until later in the story but he is mentioned in this chapter)**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

The alarm clock went off signaling the start of a brand new day. The only thing was that this wasn't a normal summer day, "Common Ferb, wake up! Today's our first day of junior high!" That's right summer was over and we were starting our first year of junior high school at Danville Junior High.

Ferb however was not as excited as I was, "Phineas how can you be so excited about school?" He said rolling out of bed (literally he rolled off the bed still in his covers).

I gave him a small smile as I changed into my new clothes that our mom got us for junior high school, "I'm not ecstatic that summer is over, but being pessimistic about school isn't going to make it go any faster or make it less boring." I turned around to show off my new wardrobe. I was warring an orange hoodie over my old orange striped shirt along with longer pant that were more suited for fall.

Ferb got up off the floor and dusted himself off "I know that, but there's still the fact that almost none of our friends are going to the same school as us." Ferb started talking more when we 'graduated' grade school.

I froze at the thought. "That's right." I whispered. Erick and Baljeet were going to a fancy prep school, Buford had transferred to adjacent area junior high, and Isabella … "Hey Ferb were was Isabella going again?"

Ferb stood there for a moment trying to remember. "Last I checked she was trying to get into that fancy all girls school. If you remember the last time we saw her she was on her way to take the entrance exam."

"Ya." I said half heartedly staring at the ground. "She definitely passed. Her mom told us … but hey, we can still see everyone on the weekend's, right?"

Ferb shook his head. "only Buford will be able to come on the first one, Baljeet and Erick told us that they have an entrance seminar the first weekend, and as for Isabella, her school is about two hours away, and her mom won't be able to bring her to Danville until Thanksgiving."

I grabbed my backpack and started to the kitchen, "Well there's still Django and the fireside girls right?"

Ferb followed me to the kitchen, "The only fireside girls that are going to the same school as us are Katie, Milly, and Ginger. The rest are going to the same school as Isabella"

"Well then it looks like we need to find some more friends don't we?"

* * *

(Later)

We were getting off the bus as I looked to the place that would be our prison- I mean place of learning for the next two years. "Smell that Ferb? It's the smell of a world of possibilities opened to us by education."

Ferb slowly followed me off the bus. "Smells more like gasoline to me."

"Ferb!" I yelled playfully. As we walked to the entrance my attention quickly shifted to someone off in the distance. A girl probably about our age with long black hair tied in a ponytail warring glasses, a plain blue shirt, and jeans. From the looks of it, I assumed that she had been dropped off where the buses pull in.

"Phineas?" My brother asked waving his hand in front of my face.

I didn't answer, I just ran over to the girl to introduce myself. "Hi my name is Phineas, what's yours?" I was probably too excited, because she took a step back in fear grasping her chest. "Sorry" I quickly added, "It's just that not many of my friends are going to this school and I wanted to make some new ones before the first day was over"

She seemed to calm down a little as I slowed down my rate of speaking, "My name is-"

"PHINEAS" by brother interrupted, "You shouldn't be running off like a-" He took a look at the girl I was talking to, "Oh my apologies young miss. I hadn't noticed that my brother had made a new friend already." He paused and looked at me, "So Phineas aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh" I said in shock, "This is my brother Ferb, and Ferb this is … I'm sorry I still haven't caught your name."

"My name?" She said a little confused "Oh my name yes, it's ... Rica."

"Well it's nice to meet you Rica" I said with a smile.

It was at that moment that the bell rang signaling the start of our first class. "Oh I must get going to class I'll see you later Phineas." I felt a warmth come over me as she said my name.

"Phineas? Phineas?!" my brother kept shouting, "Stop smiling like a love struck monkey and let's get to class." I quickly snapped to attention and the two of us were off to our first class.

* * *

**I know that I didn't spell the girls name right (It's pronounced Rēsa by the way if anyone can give me the correct spelling I would be grateful). I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and hope that you will continue to follow my stories … but for now I must collapse from an excess of typing.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to give this story another update. Ya I don't have much to say here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As I took another look at my schedule I let out a silent moan, "Aside from lunch I have only one class with Ferb and that's not until the end of the day" I said to myself. I shook my head and too another look my first class of the day, I moaned upon seeing it. "I have History's first." History is probably my least favorite subject. I shook it off and headed to the class room. When I got inside I took a quick look around. I was half not paying attention, but when I saw a familiar face my heart skipped a beat."Rica?" I said quietly to myself. She was sitting at one of the front tables looking looking through her backpack. When I saw that there was an empty seat right next to her, I acted on impulse and took it before another complete thought passed threw my head.

"Hello again." I said as causing her to look up from her backpack. "Looks like we have our first class together." She quickly turned to look at the front of the class room while turning her eyes to look at me every now and then. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She responded a few moments later in a whisper so soft that I almost couldn't hear her. "I-I'm just … shy."

"Well why's that?" I asked.

"You see I'm new here and well … I never really was that good at … making conversation, which really didn't help with making friends." She said as she slightly turned towards me.

"Then we'll make friends together now wont we?" I said with a smile. She started to blush, which was probably a result of her shyness. I ignored it and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Don't be shy, I promise that I'll be here for you as long as you need me." She blushed even more but that wasn't my immediate concern. When I put my arm around her my heart rate picked up, I felt warmer, but most of all I felt this strange need to hold and protect her. She gave me a nod as the teacher walked in. "Which reminds me, I don't like history that much." I whispered. She let out a small giggle as the teacher started talking.

"Okay class here's how I will be taking attendance, I will give you each a note card, and on that note card I want you to write your name, what you want me to call you or your nickname, what you expect to get in this class over the year, and something interesting about yourself." She handed the note cards out to everyone and we all quickly got to work. I wrote down my name twice (because I want to be called by my name), that I expected to get at least a B (I might not like it, but as of yet none of my classes have been a real challenge for me), and that I am an inventor. She went over the cards, marked some stuff on her attendance sheet, and started class.

* * *

(After class)

After class was over I decided to make some quick talk with my new friend Rica. "So what class do you have next?" I asked her.

"Next class I have study skills, followed by Gym" she whispered.

I stood in shock for a second. "May I look at your schedule?" She handed it to me and I quickly took a look. "We have every class together but English and our elective."

She stood there in shock then let out a small smile. "That's … just … well… can we walk to our next class together?"

I took her hand and gave her a smile. "Of course Rica" The feeling of warmth returned and it stayed with me for a longer time than before.

* * *

(Before lunch)

The class I had before lunch was English, and by the time I reached it the feeling of warmth had been replaced with a feeling of uncomfort and cold. _What is happening to me?'_I thought as I started walking to lunch.

When I reached the lunch room I found my brother and Django and made my way over to them. "So how is your first day so far?" I asked taking my seat next to my brother.

Ferb pulled out a sandwich and sighed. "It was as I expected, not fun, and really annoying that I shared 3 classes with Irving. Thank god he's not in our lunch"

I laughed and turned to Django, "How about you Django?"

Django looked up from his lunch box, "Same as Ferb, minus the first part about Irving."

I was about to laugh again, but I noticed Rice just walked in the lunch room, "Rica, over here!" I shouted. She looked to us and made her way over taking a seat right next to me.

"Rice, this is Django, and you remember Ferb, right?"

"Hi." She said weakly.

"Nice to meet you." Django said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

As the lunch period continued we started to discuss the plans that we had for the weekend. "Like I said before Ferb" I started, "I think that we should hold off on anything really big until more people are free to join us."

"Then what should we do this weekend?" He asked me with a lazy look.

"There's a new movie coming out this Friday and I would really like to see it" We all looked to Rica slightly shocked that these were the first words that she spoke all conversation, "I mean … if everyone else wants to."

"That's a great Idea!" I shouted scaring the table next to us. "Ferb I know what we're gonna do this weekend!" Ferb just gave me a '_really?' _look.

* * *

(At the start of woodshop (the class Phineas and Ferb have together))

The feeling of cold returned as I made my way to the one class that I have with Ferb but not with Rica. _What is this feeling that I get when I'm with Rica? And why am I so cold when I'm not with her?'_I decided to ask Ferb after class. As I got in I noticed that Django also had this class with us. "Hey Django what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well …" he started "I wanted to take another art class but all of them were taken except this one."

"Well that's cool." I said as the teacher walked in.

* * *

(After class, at Ferb's locker)

Ferb was getting his stuff out of his locker as I was leaning up against the locker next to it thinking back to how the day went. All the teachers did that note card thing, Rica and I would always sit next to each other, she would always blush when I would talk to her, Irving would never stop talking in the one class that Rica and I had with him, and how the algebra teacher said he was going to assign homework every day. When Ferb was finally done with his locker I decided to ask him about the feeling that I got when I was with Rica, "Hey Ferb can I ask you something?" He looked to me with a 'What?' look, "Well the thing is … for most of the day … well …"

"Spit it out already!" He shouted.

I took a deep breath and calmed started slowly, "I keep getting this feeling of warmth and comfort around Rica, and I keep getting this feeling of cool and depression when she's not around. What's wrong with me?"

Ferb didn't answer right away he just stared at me with his eyes wide open "Phineas … do you really not know what that feeling is?" I shook my head and my brother sighed, "Phineas … I don't really know how to say this but … you're in love."

* * *

**So I left it on a little cliffhanger, what's the big deal? I hope to finish this story before my other one because I want to see the look on every ones face when they read the climax … I just realized I won't really be able to see your face … I will find something to laugh at.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look … I know that people are upset that I have Phineas falling in love and I'm sorry if this story is taking too long for some people but please bare with me. I promise it will get better. And for anyone that wants to know the first day of school for Phineas and Ferb started on a Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I looked at my brother as his words echoed through my head '_you're in love' _I stood in shock for a good few minutes as he lead me to the bus as I thought over what he said. "How? How can I be in love?" I asked him as we took our seats on the bus.

He looked at me then let out a sigh. "Phineas you're around that age when kids start falling in love. To be honest, I don't understand why it took you so long to fall in love with someone to begin with."

I looked out the window with Rica still on my mind. "Is it really okay to fall in love with a girl that I just met?" I asked.

Ferb looked away, I could tell something was bothering him, "Yes people can fall in love at first sight Phineas."

As Ferb talked it almost sounded like something was worrying him, "Hey Ferb? You don't seem all that happy that I fell in love with someone. Is there something wrong with me?"

Ferb's eyes popped open, "No Phineas, it's not that it's just … you should ask her out."

I tilted my head a little. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Well Ferb … I don't really know … I mean it's not like I don't like the idea of dating or anything, it's just …" I racked my brain for a reason NOT to date Rica, but all I could think of was places that I would take her on a date.

"I honestly don't think that I can think of a reason to not date her Ferb" I went over the feelings I felt for her and slowly I hit the realization 'I was in love with Rica.'

Ferb tilted his head forward with his eyes closed, then looked at me and smiled. "If that's the case then you should take her on a date." I could tell that his smile was seriously lacking emotion, probably from the unpleasant day he had from school.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

_I can't believe that Phineas fell in love with a girl other that Isabella! What am I going to tell Isabella If Phineas and Rica hit it off?_ these thought and many more possessed my mind as I made my way over to my desk in our shared room.

_I should be happy for him, I mean he found someone that he deeply cares for, I mean with how friendly they were at lunch she must feel something for him_ I pulled out my first day homework and started on the small amount that I was assigned. After a while I stopped as another thought came into my mind, _I promised Isabella that I was sure that Phineas_ _would fall in love with her. I can live with the fact that I was wrong but how can I tell Isabella? She is going to be so sad (and probably violent) if she finds out that Phineas has fallen in love with another girl. _I put my first day homework on hold then looked over to Phineas. Clearly he was deep in thought so I decided to ask people for advice. I turned on my computer and looked at who was online.

**Ferb:** Is anyone here? I have something important to talk about.

_I waited for a few moments before getting a response._

**Erick: **Hey Ferb. What seems to be the trouble?

**Ferb: **Is anyone with you?

**Erick:** I share a room with Baljeet. He's online right now.

**Baljeet: **Hello Ferb, how was your first day.

**Ferb: **It was too bland, and had too much Irving in it, but that's not what I'm here to talk about. I need some advice.

**Erick: **The great Ferb Fletcher is coming to me and Baljeet for advice? I'm almost afraid to ask but … what's the crisis?

**Baljeet: **Oh don't be so melodramatic. I mean it's not like Phineas has fallen love with someone that's not Isabella.

**Ferb: **Actually … that's exactly what happened.

_There was a long pause_

**Erick: **Hey Ferb two things 1. I now need a hearing aid and 2. Baljeet is hiding under his bed.

**Ferb:** Your hearing will come back in an hour or so, but right now I need advice on how to break it to Isabella.

**Erick: **Does this girl that Phineas is in love with love him back?

**Ferb: **I think so.

**Erick:** Is Phineas going to ask her out.

_I paused before answering_

**Ferb: **I told him to go for it.

**Erick: **Let Phineas tell her when she gets back, then you tell her that she waited to long. You did tell her to tell him a number of times right?

**Ferb: **Yes but I told her that I was sure that Phineas was going to fall in love with her.

**Erick: **If she told him than I'm sure that he would have returned her feelings, but she waited for … how long?

**Ferb: **Her whole life. She said she has been in love with Phineas for as long as she can remember from what I heard.

_There was another long pause_

**Erick: **Wow … that's a long time to keep something like that held in. She definitely waited too long, and it's definitely her fault.

**Ferb: **How can you be so nonchalant about this? Isabella's going to be sad and angry. Have you seen Isabella angry? It's not a pretty sight.

**Erick: **Do I sound nonchalant about this? I'm not, I'm merely stating the truth, which is that Isabella waited too long to tell Phineas how she feels and now she is probably too late. She has no one to blame but herself. And she shouldn't take it out on anyone else. (I am actually really concerned about this)

**Ferb: **So am I.

(**Django has signed in**)

**Erick: **But good for Phineas, he found someone that's he loves. Aside from the mortal terror of how Isabella's going to react to this, I'm really happy for Phineas.

**Django: **Wait, who did Phineas fall in love with?

**Erick: **Oh hi Django what's up?

**Django: **Don't change the topic. Who did Phineas fall in love with?

_I was slow to respond, not sure if I should tell them her name_

**Ferb: **Rica … Phineas and her share almost every class together.

_There was another long pause before anyone responded_

**Django: **You mean that shy girl that we met at lunch?

**Ferb: **That would be the one.

**Erick: **Well I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Phineas or Rica when Isabella finds out.

**Django: **When are they going on a date?

**Ferb: **I don't know I'll keep you posted. But right now I have to get back to some first day homework.

**Erick: **Bye

**(Erick signed off)**

**Django: **Bye

**(Django signed off)**

I shut down my computer and started on that homework that I was trying to ignore. _I so hope this turns out well for Phineas and Rica_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I had finished my homework and now was laying on my bed thinking of my new emotions, and as it turns out the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. _Me and Rica …well she is nice, maybe a little shy but that just makes her cute. Did I just think she was cute? … Ya I suppose I did. I'll ask Ferb if he minds me and Rica going to the movies alone this weekend and … no I shouldn't tell her yet, I mean I still don't know for sure if she likes me back so I'll hold off on that but …'_my mind kept on going through all these scenarios for Rica and I, that I almost didn't hear our mother call us for diner. Ferb and I rushed down the stairs and took our seats at the dinner table.

"So boys, how was your first day?" Our mother asked.

"Well Ferb didn't have it that good but I had a great day." I told her.

Our sister Candice who was already sitting at the table looked at me, "What made your day so good that you would actually say that you enjoyed school?"

I was about to give her a vague answer but Ferb beat me to the punch, "Phineas fell in love." I gave Ferb an annoyed stare.

"Oh that's so sweet." Our mother said.

Our father looked up from his newspaper. "What's her name?" He asked.

I looked back to the rest of my family and took a deep breath. "Her name is … Rica, we have almost every class together and I was planning to ask her to the movies this weekend." I looked over to Ferb who gave me a thumbs up signaling that he was okay with me going to the movies without him, then back to my family who was giving me a whole bunch of sweet looks. Needles to say it was a long diner.

* * *

**Well apart from the people who really don't want to see Rica and Phineas get together because of their fear of how Isabella would act, I would say that things are going rather smoothly. But we all know that something will go wrong and things will get complicated.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm guessing that people aren't going to really like this chapter but I must post it no matter how sad it makes people. Sorry. Also there is a part in this chapter that someone is going seem like cannibalism but I couldn't resist, it just seemed too funny. If you think that it's too graphic the PM me and I will alter the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

The rest of the week went rather well. Ferb had a better second and third day of school, we didn't get much homework, and best of all Ferb and Django said that they would be okay with not coming to the theaters with Rica and I. But that's still a day away, right now it's Friday evening and Ferb and I had just finished our homework for the weekend and were currently playing on our Xbox 360. "What do you think she'll say when you and Django don't appear at the theater?" I asked.

Ferb didn't turn to look at me, he just kept playing as he answered, "Just tell her that I had to tutor Buford and Django was going to an art exhibit or something."

I looked back to the screen. "Ya but … what if she finds it awkward or doesn't-"

"Phineas are you having second thoughts about this?" Ferb asked while still looking at the T.V. screen.

"No, defiantly not"

"Then stop talking and keep you attention on what you are doing"

I let out a small laugh then turned my attention back to the screen. "When should I ask her out on a date?"

Ferb shook his head. "When you're ready"

* * *

(The next day)

_This is it, your alone time with Rica. _I was standing at the theater a half hour early. I was too impatient to just wait at home so I left a little early. _She'll be here, you're just early is all._Just when I finish my thought I spotted her walking down the sidewalk. "Rica Over here!" I shouted.

She heard me and turned to look at me. "Hi Phineas." She said in her usual shy voice as she walked over to me. "I'm not late am I?"

I shook my head. "No no, I just got here a little early."

She smiled then looked around. "Where's Ferb and Django? And didn't you guys say something about someone else coming as well?"

"Well you see the thing is," My hand reached up and started to scratch my ear, "Ferb is tutoring Buford in science, and Django had to go to one of his father's art shows." She looked at my face with a confused look, "I mean It's not like I asked them to stay behind or something." I was still scratching my ear, a habit that I do when I'm lying, but thankfully I never told Rica about it so she shouldn't know.

Rica gave me a smile that made my heart rate pick up. "That's fine Phineas. I was hoping that you and I could get to know each other a little better anyway."

I paused for a second, _I never really asked Rica about herself even though I'm in love with her. I know that I should have by now but it just feels like … I already know a lot about her._ I shook the thought from me head, took Rica's hand, and walked into the theater. We showed the teller our tickets and made our way to the concession stand. "Hi we would like one large popcorn, two large sodas, some Doritos, and …" I was about to order gummy bears for Rica couldn't remember why I thought that she liked them. I decided to ask her what she wanted so I turned my attention to her

"I'm sorry Rica, what would you like?"

She gave me a smile then turned to the man behind the counter. "I would like some gummy bears."

My mind stopped _how did I know that she liked gummy bears?'_I shook my head i_t was probably just a lucky guess _we got our snacks then proceeded to the theater.

* * *

(After the movie)

After the movie we decided to go to the park so that we could talk some more. We sat down side by side in front of a lake.

"You'd love all our adventurers. We do everything from building a roller coaster, to fighting intergalactic criminals, to building a giant ant farm."

She gave me a weak smile and looked away. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. Iit will be fun." I whispered into her ear. As she turned her head to face mine I apparently didn't notice how close she actually was. Her lips were no more than three inches from mine, three inches that were torturing me to a great extent. _Just kiss her damn it! _my mind kept yelling at me. _No what if she doesn't feel the same way._As I was arguing with myself I noticed that once again, our heads were moving towards each other like there was a gravitational force at work. This time however I decided to let it happen, the time it was taking however was unbearably long.J_ust be patient, its coming, _I kept telling my then I felt something grab the back of my head, I took a quick look and saw that it was Rica's hand. Before I could ask her what was going on she took a quick breath and pulled my lips into hers. I felt a surge of electricity rush through my body as our lips touched. To be honest It was by far, the greatest feeling I have ever felt in my entire life.

It wasn't long before our lips parted however and Rica was just staring at me and taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

I cut her off. "Its okay Rica, I really enjoyed it."

"Really?" She asked with relief showing on her face.

"Really Rica. As a matter-of-fact" I stood up and offered her a hand to help her to her feet. "Rica would you be willing to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(Later that night)

"YOU DID WHAT!" I screamed at my brother.

He just kept looking at me with that innocent look that he's been using all night. "I told you, Rica kissed me, I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes after hugging me, we kissed again, and then I walked her to the bus stop where she kissed me again." I couldn't believe what my brother just told me.

He's known Rica for not even a whole week and already he's made her his girlfriend. _How am I going to tell Isabella? T_he thought was not too pleasing. Images of her in tears ran through my mind. I shook the thought out of my head. "Look Phineas, don't you think that you're going a little fast?" I asked tilting my head toward him.

He shook his head. "No, no I don't. And as a matter of fact weren't you the one who encouraged me to go through with this in the first place?"

I was taken aback by what he said, then the realization hit me; I was only upset about this because I was concerned about how Isabella would act. I tilted my head down. "Your right Phineas … sorry, I guess I was just overly shocked that you actually hit it off with someone after only one date. Not even a date, and I'm supposed to be the ladies man"

He laughed. "I guess you're right it was kinda sudden and unexpected. Mom, Dad, and Candice also couldn't believe it. Not to mention that mom and dad want to have a '_talk_' with me later."

I shook my head with a comical smile. "Just go take a shower" and with that he stood up and left the room. I made sure that he was far away before turning on my computer and logging in to the chat.

**Ferb:** Erick we need to talk.

* * *

**End of chapter! And I left it on a cliffhanger again, bad me. And tell me honestly who just wanted to rage quit after Phineas asked Rica to be his girlfriend? It will get better eventually, I promise.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter is up. So I realize that not many of you are happy with the Phineas Rica combo but trust me when I say that I have no idea how long it's going to be before I get to the good stuff but I will go as fast as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

**Ferb: **And that's what happened. What should we do?

**Erick: **What do you mean? All you did was go online, tell me that we need to talk, and say "and that's what happened". What happened exactly?

_I rolled my eyes_

**Ferb: **Sorry bad scene transition let me start from the beginning okay?

**Erick: **Hold on Baljeet wants to hear this too. Let him log on.

_I gave it a minute and sure enough, it showed Baljeet log in, as well as Buford and Django_

**Ferb: **Looks like the gangs all here.

**Buford: **What's this I hear about the two of you not doing anything today? It's the first weekend, how come you guys aint celebrating or something?

**Django: **Buford you misheard me. I said that Phineas was going out to the movies with a new friend of his, and that Ferb was doing nothing today.

**Buford: **Oh ya that's right.

**Erick: **Who are you and what have you done with Buford?

**Buford: **?

**Erick: **Buford can't spell for his life and I haven't seen you mess up a word yet.

**Ferb: **Can we get back to what's important?

**Django: **Buford's suddenly being good at spelling isn't important?

**Ferb: **Not as important as Phineas getting a girlfriend who isn't Isabella. (**A.N. tell me honestly, how many of you just screamed "It's the sign of the apocalypse!"**)

**Buford: **I just got one of those contraptions that translates your speech into words.

**Erick: **good because Baljeet thought that the world was going to … wo wo wo, hold on a minute … Ferb, could you type that again only this time slowly?

**Ferb: **Well most of you know that Phineas met a new girl the first day of school, most of you know that Phineas fell in love with said girl, and most of you know that Phineas was going to the movies with her today. But here's the thing I just found out not an hour ago, after the movie Phineas and Rica went to the park for some … I actually don't know why they went to the park, but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that Rica kissed Phineas, then Phineas asked Rica to be his girlfriend.

**Buford: **And why do we really care about this? What are we? A bunch of teenage girls?

**Erick: **We care because of what Isabella's going to do when she finds out that Phineas has a girlfriend.

**Buford: **So is she going to cry or go on a psychotic tantrum?

**Django: **My moneys on the first one.

**Buford: **So then what do we care?

**Ferb: **Because Isabella is going to kill me when she finds out that I did nothing to stop this.

**Buford: **Simply tell her the truth; he is your brother and you support his decisions, and that she shouldn't have waited so long and now she lost her chance.

_There was a long silence_

**Erick: **Now I know that the world is going to end.

**Buford: **Not funny.

**Ferb: **Buford's right.

_There was a long pause._

**Erick: **I'm sorry can you elaborate in a way that doesn't make me want to run and screem?

**Ferb: **I mean that Buford's right and I should just be happy for Phineas, not in mortal terror because he has a girlfriend. Oh and one more thing Phineas has no idea that I talked to everyone about this so if anyone asks, you didn't hear this from me.

**Buford: **Ya whatever.

**Erick: **Fine by me.

**Django: **Got it.

**Baljeet: **I need to tell Isabella.

**Django: **What?

**Ferb: **What?

_There was a long pause_

**Baljeet: **Never mind, Erick just told me how much of a bad idea that was.

**Ferb: **Thank you Erick.

**Erick: **No problem.

_At that moment Phineas walked into our room and told me it was my turn for a shower._

**Ferb: **Sorry I have to go, bye everyone.

(**Ferb has signed out**)

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(**Phineas has signed in**)

**Phineas: **Guys you will never believe what happened to me today.

_I rolled my eyes realizing that Phineas was about to tell us the same story that Ferb had just told us._

**Erick: **What happened?

_Phineas didn't skip on any details, he was thorough in his explanation on how his date with Rica went. Needles to say none of us wanted to hear it again._

**Phineas: **And that's what happened.

**Erick: **Good for you Phineas.

**Baljeet: **So when do you plan to tell Isabella? Or have you done that already?

_I gave Baljeet a 'you didn't' look (Baljeet and I share a dorm room)._

**Phineas: **Well I was hoping that she would be online today but she isn't so I don't know.

**Django: **I talked to Adyson earlier today, she said that they won't have internet until this Tuesday.

**Phineas: **Then it looks like I will have to wait until Tuesday to tell her.

**Erick: **She doesn't have a cell phone?

**Phineas: **Not that I know of.

**Erick:** Look I need sleep so I will talk with you all about this later.

**Django: **Okay goodnight.

**Phineas: **See ya later.

(**Erick has signed out**)

* * *

**End of chapter! Ya so this wasn't much but it was slightly important.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well a storm is most likely going to wipe out the power in my house so instead of working on my chemistry lab I decided to write another chapter. Please don't look to me as a role model because I am almost finished with said lab**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was simply lying on my bed thinking of how messed up this situation is going to turn out. During which time Baljeet was still talking to the others on his computer. "Why is it that you say that you are going to go to sleep but in actuality you just sit there staring at the ceiling?" He asked.

I kept staring at the ceiling, "I just don't want to get that involved in this situation"

"Why?"

I sighed. "In every single outcome I can think of someone is going to lose. Either Isabella is going to be left heartbroken, or Rica is going to be left single. There's also the unfortunate possibility that everyone loses. That would be unfortunate."

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "You know there are some possibilities were no one loses."

"Like?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well," Baljeet started, "Isabella could get over Phineas and hook up with someone else."

I glared over to Baljeet, "Isabella has been in love with Phineas for … I don't even remember."

"Her whole life if I'm not mistaken." Baljeet answered.

"And you think that there is a chance that she will ever get over Phineas?"

Baljeet paused and looked down, "No, I guess not, but you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Sorry Jeet, I guess it's just …I don't know, something just seems off about all this."

"Like what?" Baljeet asked as he turned away from his laptop.

"A girl literally just enters Phineas's life and then he starts dating her. Does that not sound fishy to you?"

"It was love at first sight"

"Maybe, but remember, its' Phineas we're talking about here. He never understood the emotion to begin with. So even if he did feel it, I doubt he would be concerned enough to give it any attention … at least not If he had the emotion for any random girl."

"What are you saying?"

I stopped to think, "I don't really know. Maybe because Phineas is so good at making friends that it's like the two of them had been friends for years after only one day"

Baljeet tilted his head in confusion. "So what you are saying is that Phineas met this girl, became instant friends, and then fell in love with her?"

I shrugged, "I guess it helps that she was so shy and he was trying to make her feel more comfortable. But if that's the case then Isabella's going to be pissed."

"Why?"

I let out a small laugh. "Aside from the obvious, if Phineas fell in love that easy then there is no way that he would ever fall in love with her."

"Luckily she won't find out until Tuesday right?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately for her Tuesday is less than half a sentence away."

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Tuesday afternoon)

Man I must say the past few days of my life have been great. Rica and I have really gotten close; we actually spent our entire Sunday together. And as for Monday and this morning well let me say if my math is accurate then we've kissed a grand total of 49 times (I can't wait for our 50th). But now Isabella's internet should be up and working so I can tell my best friend the good news.

**Phineas: **Isabella you there?

**Isabella: **Hi Phineas, What'cha'doin'?

_I really missed Isabella's catchphrase, it always made my day better somehow._

**Phineas: **I'm just talking to my best friend who I haven't seen in over a month. Speaking of which (and I know this is a dumb question because I already know the answer) how did you do on the entrance exam?

**Isabella: H**a ha it's actually not a stupid question because I got a one hundred on it.

**Phineas: **Like I thought. There isn't a test alive that you can't ace.

**Isabella: **Oh Phineas, thank you so much. So how'ya'been?

_I laughed at Isabella's alteration of her catchphrase, but remembered the reason I wanted to talk to her._

**Phineas: **Isabella you won't believe what happened to me.

**Isabella**: Good or bad?

**Phineas: **Good doesn't even begin to describe it.

**Isabella:** Well don't keep me in suspense what's so amazing?

**Phineas: **Well you see I met this girl on the first day, she was so shy yet there was something about her that just made me feel … good.

_There was a short pause and I was about to check if Isabella received the message when she answered back._

**Isabella:** Phineas? What happened?

**Phineas: **well last weekend I took her out to see a movie, then we got lunch, then we went to the park and you will never believe what happened next.

_Isabella's next response came almost instantaneously_

**Isabella: **WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME ALREADY?

_I laughed at the fact that Isabella was so eager to find out what happened._

**Phineas: **We kissed.

_There was an even longer pause before she responded, but I just assumed that it was because she was surprised._

**Isabella: **What?

**Phineas: **We kissed then I asked her to be my girlfriend. And to top it all off she said yes.

_There was now an even longer pause, so long in fact that I thought that Isabella must have passed out from the sheer joy._

**Phineas: **Isabella you okay?

**Isabella: **That's amazing Phineas, but I have to get back to my homework now so bye.

(**Isabella has signed out**)

'_Well that was weird … I guess she's just been given a lot of homework' _I thought to myself.

* * *

**I wonder why Isabella was acting so strange. And if you couldn't tell I was using sarcasm, and I really hope that I don't loose power.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sandy's may have taken away my power but I will still post! Actually I worked on this chapter yesterday and got on to the internet at a place with free wi-fi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was staring at my computer not knowing what to do next. I had planned to spend the afternoon catching up with Isabella but now it looks like she's busy today.

**Ferb: **Hey Phineas what are you doing online alone?

_Ferb was still at school working on a fan fiction he was writing for this T.V. show that we really enjoy watching. I know that we might seem a little old to like this show but if you ask me I think no, no aren't._

**Phineas: **Hey Ferb how's your story coming along?

**Ferb: **Well right now the main character is talking with his best friend who has had a crush on him for their entire lives but as you know the main character hasn't noticed, and what's worse, the main character just told his friend online that he got himself a girlfriend, this caused the friend to start crying but because they were talking online he didn't notice, so to avoid letting on about her crush on him she told him that she had homework to do and left the chat.

**Phineas: **how can someone be that oblivious to someone's affection like that?

**Ferb: **Got me bro. but you never answered my question, what are you doing online alone?

**Phineas: **I just told Isabella that I got a girlfriend and was about to ask her what was new with her, but before I could she had to leave to do homework.

**Ferb: **… CURSE YOU AXIS21, YOU STOLE MY IDEA!

_I tilted my head in confusion._

**Phineas: **What are you talking about Ferb?

**Ferb: **Nothing … just … don't stay on too long.

I signed out of the chat and continued looking at the screen. _'I wonder what I'm going to do with the rest of the day' _I thought to myself.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Saturday morning)

I woke up happy as ever it was the second weekend of school and this time I could introduce Rica to most of our friends. "I'm so excited for today Ferb, how about you?" Ferb who was sleeping on his stomach rolled his head to the side some and gave me a one eyed glare "common Ferb, this is a big day for me. I get to formally introduce Rica to our group of friends"

Ferb just rolled over "what if things go wrong?"

"Please don't think like that bro."

"Just trying to think of a way to stay in bed"

"Please don't be pessimistic … you know we used t great the day with such enthusiasm that it made new parents look depressed"

"That's not too difficult bro"

"FERB!"

"I'm just kidding"

"Whatever, the thing is … what happened to you?"

Ferb pulled himself out of bed "school happened Phineas"

"Then how come I'm not as drained as you?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Ferb snapped. I was taken aback by my brother's outburst "sorry … I just … ever since Vanessa got together with … I just don't want to talk about it"

"Sorry bro I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright bro I know you didn't … now let's try to seize the day!" I was happy to see that by brother got his spirit back.

"Ya Ferb" I paused as an idea popped into my head "hey Ferb I know what were gonna do today!"

* * *

**Ya I know … but Ferb stole it from me first. I would also like to say that I'm sorry if I'm doing too many time skips but I realized that I put too much time in-between the present and the return of the girls from that fancy boarding school.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you know that the day I finished typing this chapter I had only posted up to chapter 6? Ya I am currently 2 chapters ahead of what's currently up. This is easily explained however, I was so worried about the power going out that I wanted to get as many chapters done as I could because I knew that I wouldn't be able to later. I did not post them because I know from experience that if I post more than one chapter of the same story in one day then no one will see the new one. So … I'm evil aren't I? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

It was my first weekend back in Danville and I was very excited. Well … maybe excited isn't the right word maybe … anxious? I wanted to meat Phineas's new girlfriend and see what was so special about her.

Before I knew it I found myself at Phineas and Ferb's house. I was informed earlier by Baljeet that he and Buford would be late so the only people that would be there would most likely Phineas, Ferb, and this Rica person. I sighed and walked through the gate "hello guys" I took a moment to look around the yard and sure enough the only people who were there were Phineas, Ferb, and some girl in slightly red glasses, a plain blue shirt, and jeans "you must be Rica" I said walking up to the girl. She nodded and looked away blushing "wow you really are shy. Anyway, It's nice to finally meat you after hearing so much about you from Phineas"

She slightly turned her head to look back at me "Phineas talks about me to his friends?"

I rolled my eyes "you are probably the only thing that he has talked about online since school started."

Rica started to blush "so Erick I bet you're wondering what we have planned for today" Phineas said trying to change the topic.

"Well actually I was more curious about-"

I was interrupted by Django rushing into the yard along with Buford carrying Baljeet in a wheel barrel "sorry were late I was just on my way earlier but I was held up helping these two out of a ditch"

I slowly turned to face Django "how did they … never mind, Phineas before you tell me what great idea you two have planned for today I'm curious, what did Isabella say on Tuesday when you talked to her? More specifically did she say anything about coming back any time early?"

"Who?" Rica asked.

"Isabella she's my oldest friend" Phineas answered "and anyway I didn't get a chance to talk to her about that much because she had too much homework"

"Really?" I asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Ya all I could manage to tell herb was haw my first date with Rica went" I think everyone in the yard except for Phineas and Rica did a face palm.

_'I don't think she had that much homework Phineas' _I thought to myself.

"Wait why are you all so interested in what Isabella had to say?" Rica asked.

Baljeet worked his way out of the wheel barrel and made his way to Rica "well the thing is Isabella and some of her friends have gone to this fancy all girls' boarding school, and unfortunately communication with them is … rare at best because of their schedule very different and none of them have cell phone service on campus"

"Adyson is the only one of them with a cell phone" Django said a little too quickly.

I sighed "you know even when she's not here she still has her boyfriend brag about the fact that she is one of the few people in our group who ones a cell phone"

Django seemed to be taken aback "she … she's not my girlfriend"

"Oh so sorry" Buford started "so then during the whole broken elevator fiasco you two were just _'casually'_ sucking on each other's mouth's and not making out?"

There was an awkward silence as everyone's head slowly turned to Django, whose face was pinker than Isabella. "We …we never officially started dating!" Django screamed "and … and what about you? Aren't you going out with that sophisticated French girl that everyone says is too good for you?"

I took out a peace of paper and started writing on it while saying what I was writing "I knew Django, he was a friend but I can't say that his death came as a shock to me. I remember that he was a great artist and-"

"ERICK!" Phineas shouted "that's not funny. And as for you two" Phineas turned his attention to Buford and Django who were about to kill each other "this is no way to act, especially in front someone so pure and kind" Phineas said motioning to Rica.

There was another awkward long silence as Rica's face slowly turned red "okay!" I yelled excitedly trying to diffuse the tension "so Phineas what's your big idea for today?"

Phineas walked over to a medium sized contraption "This is probably the most important invention ever since the invention of summer, but first a question, who here has been worn out from school?" Everyone except Phineas, and Rica raised their hand "well with this thing you can refuel yourself with that energy that makes you want to make everyday count"

"That's impossible" both Buford and Django said simultaneously.

"Oh no it's not, try it out" the machine worked like a soda fountain dispensing drinks for each of us. After about five minutes the effects started to kick in and everyone (including myself) started to feel reenergized.

"Wow this really works" Buford said "I don't even remember what we were talking about ten minutes ago" Everyone laughed.

"Is it always like this?" Rica asked.

Phineas slowed his laughing and looked toward Rica "No sometimes our invention doesn't fix everything, and then it's a real party"

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(Later that night)

Well today was interesting to say the least. But it was now late and after a fun day of fun it was time to get ready for bed. I had already showered, brushed, went to the bathroom, and taken my allergy medication (I am allergic to Fall) and now it was time to see how everyone else was doing over chat. As I was looking into the chat room I noticed that there were only two people logged in I looked at the names and shivered in terror _'Isabella, Rica' _Phineas taught Rica how to use the chat earlier … or so I heard but this was defiantly not something that was my business. So naturally I had to see what was happening between Phineas's girlfriend and the girl that has had a crush on Phineas for her whole life.

(**Erick has signed in**)

_Thankfully it appeared that no one noticed me log in. But I use the word thankfully very loosely._

**Isabella: **I ask you again how did you get Phineas to fall in love with you after only one day?

**Rica: **I already told you, it just happened, and it didn't happen in one day it happened over several. Why are you asking me about this so much?

**Isabella: **I want to know why you are so interested in Phineas.

**Rica: **It just happened, we zinged just like that.

**Isabella: **Phineas does not fall for someone just like that. What did you do to make him fall in love with you?

**Rica: **Why are you so interested in how Phineas and I got together?

**Erick: **I would also like to know why Isabella is so interested in Phineas and Rica.

_I could just imagine the shock on Isabella's face when she found out that I was listening._

**Isabella: **Erick when did you get here?

**Erick: **around when you were asking how Rica got Phineas to fall in love with her after only one day.

**Isabella: **Oh you heard that.

**Erick:** Yes and I bet Phineas would be very interested to know that you've been pestering his girlfriend … and the real reason why.

_Now I was just teasing to get Isabella to not kill Rica._

**Rica: **Isabella hasn't been pestering me. She's just been asking me some stuff about Phineas.

_I rolled my eyes._

**Erick: **You don't say?

**Isabella: **Ya I just wanted to know some stuff about how it happened because I had a lot of homework at the time I was talking to Phineas.

_I rolled my eyes again._

**Rica: **Ya anyway my mom wants' me to get to bed soon so I have to go.

**Erick: **Okay Rica bye.

**Isabella: **Bye

(**Rica has signed out**)

**Erick: **Okay Isabella what's this really about?

**Isabella: **I was just … upset … I wanted to know how she got Phineas to notice her.

**Erick: **Well Isabella I don't know how to say this but from what I heard … she did noting. Phineas fell in love with her the moment he saw her.

_There was a long pause_

**Isabella: **That's what I was afraid of.

**Erick: ** Sorry.

_I logged off_

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Ya I know that it doesn't seem like much but it will get better. Just so you know I plan to do a time skip again next chapter so look forward to it.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hi. So as I said I have power back and I am able to type again … however I don't have internet at home so I am either posting this at my mom's work or at school … most likely the second … which means that this chapter won't be up till tomorrow … why am I saying this when everyone is saying get to the story? I mean half of you are probably going "stop it with this authors note and start the story already" and the other half just skipped right by it. I think that I am spending too much time on these things and-**

**Erick: JUST START THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!**

**Me: Okay okay don't be so mean about it. I'm starting it right now so don't get so-**

**Erick: AXIS !**

**Me: ?**

**Erick: *sigh* I can't emphasize the 21 that well.**

**Me: Oh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(A month and a half later)

It was Halloween day and the school day was almost over. Django, Ferb, and I were finishing up our group project in woodshop which was a large wooden pumpkin. We were making it for Rustle's Halloween party tonight and it wasn't as spectacular as the rest of our inventions because we only had 45 minutes to work on it. But it was cool nonetheless; it was going to be used as a special disappearing and reappearing room that Rustle's family had rigged in this year's house. It wasn't painted yet though, that was going to be left to Ferb and Django, while Baljeet made the sounds for it. Ya that's right, this year Halloween fell on a Friday so Erick and Baljeet would be back in Danville to celebrate. I on the other hand had plans before the party so I would be unable to help finish the haunted pumpkin. What plans do I have you ask? I am going trick-or-treating with my girlfriend this evening before Rustle's party. Ya that's right Rica and I are still going strong, It's almost heard to believe that I only met her last month, the way we've been acting you would think that we were friends our whole lives. It's just something about her that seems so … I can't really put my finger on it but she just makes me feel … complete, like I lost something when I went into junior-high that she somehow filled with her presence, but let's be honest it's not like I really lost anything going into junior-high, well I don't see most of my friends as much, Erick and Baljeet are at a boarding school and can only come home on the weekends, Buford goes to Adjacent-Area junior-high now but I still see him sometimes after school, and then there's my oldest and closest friend (not counting Ferb) Isabella who I haven't seen since about two weeks before school started and haven't talked to since I told her about Rica, so no I don't think Rica has really replaced anything major in my life.

"Alright so all the mechanical systems are in place so all we need are-"

"I get the ghost's all cut out Phineas" Django said walking over to Ferb and I. we originally planned on using holograms for the ghosts but decided to go with shadows instead so we wouldn't have to replace everyone's underwear again … ya that was embarrassing. "So Phineas, I hear you and Rica are going trick-or-treating right after school"

"Ya right when the bell rings we're going to get changed into our costumes and start trick-or-treating on this street and get as much done as possible before Rustle's party"

Ferb looked up from what he was working on "does it strike you as odd that have never been to her house before?"

I looked at my brother "no not really, her house is too far away anyway" Ferb shrugged and we got back to work.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(After school)

I finished changing into my costume (I decided to go Finky this year so I dressed as a wizard) and had already made my way out of the boy's locker room and into the lobby of the school where I was supposed to meat Rica. I was a bit early so I sat down on a bench and took out some homework that my history teacher decided to give us even though it was Halloween and a Friday. I had just finished with it when I heard someone call me "Phineas" I looked up to see it was Rica. She was dressed in a pixy costume with a red tint to it.

"Going as a fire sprite are we?" I asked.

"Ya I was thinking about going as a water sprite but it just didn't feel like me" she tilted her head a little and gave a weak smile.

"Well I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear" as I finished my sentence she pulled me into a kiss that lasted for about a minute and a half. If there was one thing she was not shy about it was kissing me.

"Thank you Phineas" she said as she pulled away blushing.

It was at that point that I noticed that Rica was still wearing her glasses "hey Rica I've noticed that you always have glasses on but I never really asked what you need them for, sorry just curious"

She gave me another smile "I only need them for reading but I read so much that feel uncomfortable without them"

"Okay thanks for sharing" I wrapped an arm around her waist "shall we?" I asked. She pushed me against a wall and we started making out. Needles to say we got a late start on our trick-or-treating.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(At the party)

Rica and I made it to Rustles party with more candy than we would be able to carry without my personal anti-gravity device. We were greeted by Rustle who led us into the main lobby of the mansion. "So where shall we start Rica?" I asked "this might be a party but it's a party in a haunted house, filled with all sorts of stuff built by the top 4 inventors in Danville" Rica snuck her arm around the back of my neck and started pulling me closer until we were interrupted by some of our friends.

"Hey Phineas, Rica glad you could make it" Erick said walking toward us.

"Hi Erick" I responded halfheartedly as Rica and I slowly separated. I noticed that Buford and Baljeet were with him and I could guess that Ferb and Django were still setting up the pumpkin

"You know I actually expected Girly and the half of the fireside girls that went with her to be here today" Buford said as the three of them approached.

I looked at Buford confused "Why's that?"

Buford shook his head "I don't know, I guess that I'm just not used to the idea that they aren't going to be here till thanksgiving"

"Yes it does not feel the same without them" Baljeet said.

I tilted my head again "really? It feels the same to me"

"I figured you would miss Isabella more than anyone else" Erick said while looking at me like I had three heads or something.

"Well ya I defiantly miss her but it doesn't really feel like that much has changed … you know aside from the obvious" I was staring at Rica as I said that last part.

Erick shook his head "well in any case, Ferb told me that he's finished setting up the giant pumpkin and wanted you two to be the ones to test it out"

"Sure, lead the way" Erick led Rica and I to the pumpkin that was fully painted, decorated and animated.

"So how does this thing work?" Rica asked.

"Well you see the giant door?" Rica nodded "we walk in it" we walked in "and were trapped until we get too scared or a certain amount of time passes."

"What do you mean?" Rica asked walking back to the door "It's not locked or-" ass Rica opened the door she quickly realized that the room she saw was not the one that the pumpkin was located in earlier. In fact it looked just like the room that we were in now: like the inside of a pumpkin only with four doors, one on each side. "Not one of these" she said scared.

"And there are surprises in some of them, not to mention when we do come out it can be in any room in the house" Rica looked at me like I just told her that we would be locked in here forever, I just laughed "don't worry, we can't be trapped in it for more than five minutes in real time so we will defiantly not miss the party"

"Real time?" she asked.

After what felt like an hour of walking through rooms and encountering some like ones with false bottoms and ones with ghost shadows Rica looked at me with a concerned look "Hey Phineas … can I ask you something?"

"What is it Rica?" I asked looking at her.

"Well the thing is … who exactly is Isabella?" I was a little surprised by the randomness of her question "I mean I talked to her once online but you've never really talked about her much so I don't really know who she is"

I smiled a little "Isabella was – I mean is my oldest and closest friend"

"Really?"

"Ya we've known each other ever since … well since she was born I guess" I said as I scratched my head

"You guess?"

"Well I was born first and I don't really remember that far back so I only have my mom and her mom to go by and they said that we were good friends almost right from the getgo" Rica looked at me confused "I mean our mothers have been friends since before Candace was born so naturally Isabella and I have known each other for literally our entire lives"

Rica gave me another confused look "so you two have been friends your entire lives?"

"Yup"

"And in that time has she ever fallen in love with you" I was again surprised by Rica's question.

"I don't think so"

"And you've never fallen for her?"

It took me a second to answer her question "no, no I haven't"

She gave me a smile "just wanted to make sure"

After a while we found the exit door and found ourselves coming out to see Erick talking to Katie about something that I couldn't catch before he noticed us.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was talking to Katie about things like 'does she have a crush on someone in the new school' and 'if she's looking forward to any dances coming up' (I really wasn't trying to be discreet) but before she could answer the pumpkin appeared with Phineas and Rica walking out of it "I gata say that was fun" Rica said "Oh hi Erick and … Katie was it?"

"Ya, you're this Rica person everyone's been talking about right?" Katie asked.

"Well I don't know if everyone's talking about me but I am Rica"

"Well it's nice to finally meat you in person" Katie said "so Phineas tell me how this pumpkin works" she walked over to Phineas as Rica walked to me trying to avoid Phineas's attention.

"Hey Erick can I ask you a question?" Rica asked.

"Shoot"

"Well the thing is" she looked back to Phineas nervously "do you know if Isabella is in love with Phineas?"

At that point in time the one thing I wanted to do was turn tail and run as far away as humanly possible. The last thing I wanted to do was answer that question but I knew I had to if I wanted to get alone time with Katie, I looked to make sure that Phineas wasn't listening and looked back to Rica "the only person who doesn't know about Isabella's emotions for Phineas is … well Phineas"

"That's not really the answer to my question but I get it"

"Good" I said looking back at Rica "now if anyone asks you then don't tell them it was me who told you okay? I really enjoy life" and without another word, I walked up to Katie and asked her if she would like to go in the pumpkin with me.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later that night)

The party had ended, Rica was walked to the bus station, and I was getting ready for bed but there was one thing that really bothered me, _'did I tell Rica the truth when I said that I didn't have feelings for Isabella? I mean even if I did I would never cheat on my girlfriend but still, have I had feelings for her this whole time and not noticed? I've never really experienced love until Rica but when I think back to the last time I saw Isabella …' _The feeling I had the day Isabella left to take the exam and told me that if she passes then I would not see her until Thanksgiving was something I never felt before, it was a cross between hurt and yearning, I did want Isabella to pass and get into that fancy school but … I don't know. What I do know is that right now I know I'm in love with Rica and I will not hurt her for anything, especially not a long shot that I'm not even sure about that would risk the friendship of my oldest and closest friend. And with that mindset I fell asleep.

* * *

**Is Phineas in love with Isabella? What will Rica do now that she knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas? Will the readers get angry that Phineas is acting more oblivious than Phineas? Will Skypan continue to think that Rica is really Isabella? (sorry if that offends you Skypan, I just think it's funny that you think that Rica is Isabella) all these questions will be answered in the next chapter (well the last one might be answered before or after the next chapter so … ya I'm just going to end it)**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Look I don't know why but my internet keeps failing. So as a result I might not be able to update as much for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience. One more thing I updated a previous chapter with something that I forgot to put in it before. Now I will try to respond to some reviews. I'm doing this because it looks interesting when other authors do it.**

**TheNargana: Thank you and I am trying to update as quick as possible but like I said my internet is crap.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: I will answer most of them in this chapter, except the one about the readers, I can't really answer that one. (For reasons I will talk about at the end this statement is no longer valid)**

**Guest: … thank you (I think)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The day before Thanksgiving break)

Well after more than 3 months the day I have been waiting for was just around the corner, the day I get to see my best friend again. I had a long time to think about how I felt about Isabella and eventually I came to the conclusion that I was not in love with her and only liked her as a friend. But that is still a few day away, right now history just ended and boy was it long. I had packed up my thing and was currently helping Rica do the same when she looked at me with a said face "Hey Phineas remind me that when we get to study hall I need to tell you something" today was Tuesday so our study skills class was a study hall class. The difference is that in the second you don't have to actually study. I gave Rica a nod and we continued to study hall.

When we arrived in study hall we took our seats and Rica pulled out her notebook (she really likes to study) "so what did you want to tell me?" I asked her. Her head shot up in what looked like terror as she slowly looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Well Phineas … the thing is …" she looked away from me and began to play with her fingers "I …well the thing is that … I'm … I …"

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Her head shot up again and in one breath she blurted something out "I'mgoingtobeoutoftownforthebre akandwon'tbeabletobecontactedbyanyone untilschoolstartsupagain" she took a couple of breaths and slowly turned to look at me.

"So …" I started "you're going to be out of town for the break and won't be able to be contacted by anyone until school starts up again?" she nodded "well that's … fine I guess but I really wanted you to meet Isabella"

"Sorry … maybe some other time?" she asked.

"Sure" I gave her a reassuring smile and a tender kiss.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Woodshop)

We were working on a sign that said 'welcome back' for when all of the girls return from school this weekend. We were half finished with it when Django asked me a question "looking forward to seeing everyone again?"

I looked over to him for a second then smiled a little "I was but unfortunately Rica won't be able to come, so I'm a but let down"

My brother looked at me confused "why?" he asked.

"Well she said that she's going to be out of town for the break and won't be able to be contacted by anyone until school starts up again, so …" I paused and looked up "she never actually told me why"

"Why don't you call her after school and ask her?" Django suggested.

I looked side to side in embarrassment "I … don't have her number" there was an awkward silence as Ferb and Django gave me a blank stare.

"Why?" Django asked killing the silence.

"Well she has this after school study thing Monday through Thursday and we always go straight from school to wherever on Friday and on Saturday she just … comes to our house to take part in our idea for the day so I never really saw the need to ask her"

There was another awkward silence; this one however was killed by Ferb "when did you tell her where we lived?"

I looked side to side for a short time "I don't remember telling her" Ferb glared at me "well it's not like it's a big mystery; you could just look it up in a phone book or something"

"Not to mention you guys are famous" Django said.

"Ya so why …" Ferb was glaring at me again and I could tell what he was asking "no … I have never been to her house"

"Yet you two make out like newlyweds" Django said laughing.

I glared at Django but I could tell that Ferb still had more questions so after taking a look I answered each one of them "no I have never met her parents, no I don't know where she lives, no I don't know if she has any siblings, no I don't know her last name, she never told me her likes and dislikes but I seem to be doing a good job at guessing them, and her birthday … three weeks from this Saturday"

Ferb shook his head "brother these are thing that you need to … did you say three weeks from this Saturday?" I nodded my head "Phineas do you know what that is?"

"The night of the winter dance?"

Ferb face palmed "Phineas that's … you said that you never asked her any questions about her family or what she is interested in right?" I nodded "why?"

"I just felt like I already knew what she was interested in"

"Have you ever been wrong?" I shook my head. Ferb was silent for a few seconds "my god" he whispered.

"What's wrong Ferb?" I asked franticly.

He shook his head "It's nothing, lets finish this sign"

* * *

**Do you know what Ferb has found out? If you do then don't tell because I want it to be a surprise, after all that is the whole backbone of this story. That's right people were approaching the climax. "what's changed?": originally CH10 was supposed to have a lot more in it but due to it being the longest chapter that have ever written (being nearly 4000 words) I decided to chop it up into three little parts. This unfortunately means that the climax (that was originally planed to be after this chapter) will be pushed back.**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11 (or Chapter 10 part 2)

**Hi I'm at war with an internet demon and am currently having much trouble with said demon. But don't worry because for now my posting schedule is unaffected. TO THE REVIEWS**

**Masterofthez: … I think I talked about that earlier did I not.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: thank you for being quiet about it. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(The weekend of Thanksgiving)

The sun is shining, it is warm out (which a miracle seeing as it was snowing all week), and we were putting the finishing touches on the welcome home party for Isabella and the others. I on the other hand was waiting for a certain someone to ask me about a certain dance coming up. Some people say that I should just ask her myself but every time someone says that I remind them that I am not a student at that school. But I digress, the entire group is going to be here and I am thinking about a girl. I could tell Phineas was excited seeing as this would be the first time since early summer that the entire group was at his house (Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Me, Irving, Django, Isabella, and the fireside girls). When the sign was finished I decided to ask Katie about the Dance "so Katie any good school events coming up that you are interested in?"

She let out a small laugh "none come to mind Erick"

I saw everyone else try to hide their laughter and I gave them all a playful glare. We all took one last look at the 'welcome back' when a familiar yet slightly different voice caught everyone's attention "What'cha'doin'?" we all looked to the gate to see Isabella and the other three fireside girls that also went to that fancy girls school, everyone's attention however was currently on Isabella (well every guy's attention anyway). Like all the other girls she had grown some, but unlike the other girls she had … '_grown' _slightly. And although it wasn't much it was enough to give Baljeet a bloody nose, which made him run into the house in utter embarrassment.

As we all laughed at Baljeet I looked back to the fire side girls to see how the rest of them had changed something hit me that made my eyes widen "my god" I whispered.

It was at that moment that I noticed Katie holding my arm trying to get my attention "hey Erick there's a dance coming up in a few weeks and seeing as you're not a student at our school and would need to go with someone to go to the dance at all I was wondering if you wanted to go as my friend to … you know … get in the dance"

I chuckled a little and smiled "I'd love to"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I noticed a few things when I looked as Isabella. First that she had grown … in more ways than one, second that I really missed her more than I thought, and third … that statement I gave Rica Halloween night … was now a lie. "ARG!" Erick shouted grasping his ears and collapsing to the ground.

Katie (who for some reason was now on Erick's arm) helped him to his feet "What's wrong?" she asked.

Erick grasped his head in pain "I think someone just shouted in delight over a sentence that was obvious since two chapters ago" every one gave him a confused look "forget it"

"Okay" I heard Isabella say. I looked over to her and for some reason I felt the need to go over to her and … well kiss her.

"ARG! They shouted again" we all looked to Erick and started to assume that he was going crazy.

"Well like I said before What'cha'doin'?" an idea immediately popped into my head.

"Well" I started "looking at how everyone's changed in the past few months, it might be a good idea to make a time capsule so we can see what we used to look like some years from now" everyone seemed to think that it was a great idea so Ferb immediately got started on some plans while I tried to sneak away "I'm going to see how Baljeet is doing" I said going into the house. As I entered it rushed into the kitchen thinking that no one would be in there, sadly I was wrong but it was Baljeet so I just ran with what I said earlier. "Hey Baljeet you okay?" I asked.

"Physically, I will be fine" he said weakly.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed "It's just … Isabella gotten so much more attractive hasn't she?"

I gave Baljeet a scared look "I'm not allowed to think about her that way seeing as I now have a girlfriend"

Apparently he didn't hear me since he just kept on rambling "such beauty, such intelligence, such kindness, such leadership, such perfection"

I looked to the ground _'ya I'll say' _I hit myself in the head _'I shouldn't be thinking about her that way I have a girlfriend' _

"STOP SCREAMING" Erick shouted from the yard. I shrugged it off and started to walk to the back yard but what Baljeet said something that took me by surprise.

"Yet she only has eyes for Phineas" I froze and slowly turned around.

"Okay there loud gasps that time" I ignored what Erick said and continued to stare at Baljeet.

"Can you say that again Baljeet?" I asked.

Unfortunately this time he heard me but apparently forgot who he was talking to "Isabella is in love with Phineas, has been whole life, but all that idiot see's when he looks at her is a friend, not a girl that is obviously in desperate need of his affection" I was … okay I was curious about how Baljeet didn't recognize that he was talking to me but I didn't question it at the moment.

"How many times has Isabella tried to get … Phineas's attention?"

"Every day she came over she would try to flirt with him, tell him her feelings, or ask him out but every time he would misunderstand what she was talking about and break her heart even more … Phineas is an unworthy ######## who get arrested for all he's put Isabella through" I was taken aback by Baljeet's comment but I decided that enough was enough.

"Baljeet … please look at who you are talking to" he turned around and the biggest expression of fear appeared on his face.

"Oh … Phineas … how long have …" he broke down to his knees "I'm sorry I insulted you oh please don't tell Isabella what I said, she will kill me"

"Should I not tell her that you said that she loves me or that you called me an ########?" I asked glaring down at him.

"She will kill me for either and rip out my soul for both"

I got to one knee and glared Baljeet in the eye "do you know how complicated you just made my life?" he shook his head "Rica is never to find that Isabella likes me understand?"

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I shivered as a cold sensation found its way down my spine.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Baljeet nodded and got to his feet "I really didn't mean to insult you Phineas I just …"

I sighed "I understand Baljeet, let's just go outside and get started on the time capsule" I helped him clean up the tissues he used and we made our way out side to work on the time capsule. When we finished we were all tasked to find something to put in it, something that represented us. It was decided that we would all find something at home and put it in the time capsule tomorrow, and then burry it next week after Rica had a chance to put something in it. But as … insisted by Ferb and Erick we would take a group picture now and put that in first.

"Alright now, everyone get into position" Irving said as he manned the camera. It was decided that the fireside girls kneel in front, Django, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet would stand next to the center group, and the center group consisted of Isabella, Erick, Ferb, and myself, with Ferb and I standing in the center.

"Hold on a second" Ferb said "I think that Isabella and Phineas should stand in the center" I stared at him with a look of shock.

"Why?" I asked.

Erick stuck his head out from the other side of Ferb and answered "Because you two were the first two in this group"

"Ya and even though you and me are the ones that come up with and build most of the things we do as a group I think the two founders are more deserving of the center than the two brothers" I (reluctantly) agreed with Ferb and he and Isabella switched places for the picture.

"Okay smile everyone" Irving hit the timer and ran for his spot. We all silently counted down in our heads as the time grew close. Just as the last seconds counted down Isabella through her arms around me and pulled me into a hug, Thinking quickly I hugged her back and put on a slightly digger smile for the camera, and just like that the picture was taken, after which we continued to enjoy the party.

* * *

**So who known's what Erick found out? Just like before if you know then don't tell because I want this to be a surprise too. "what's changed?": It's not really something that's changed but when I was typing this part (and the next one for that matter) an idea popped into my head. The idea was to completely change this chapter and take the time capsule idea and turn it into a one shot. But unfortunately that would mean that I would have to rewrite this chapter with a completely new idea and add in more stuff to make this a successful one shot. So I canned the idea. I might take it up in the future or I might not. Feel free to use it yourself. Remember if you know either what Ferb found out or what Erick found out keep it to yourself and don't spoil it.**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12 (or Chapter 10 part 3)

**It is time for the final part of CH10, the third cut, the final peace of the puzzle, or something like that. Anyway for those of you who don't know the big secrets I would like to say that this is the part when they are revealed, I would like to say that … but I'm not allowed to since it happens at the end. Now be honest, who just went to the end of the chapter to see what the big secret is? Show of hands? Whatever time for the reviews.**

**toxicswallo: yes, yes it did.**

**masterofthez: … As Marcus said when he was invited to claptraps birthday party "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha … no" (I'm paraphrasing okay? I don't remember how it went exactly)**

**EternalxNightxWalker: I was surprised to and you should be, it is really good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The next day)

Everyone had found something that they wanted to put into the time capsule and were in the process of packaging it for the 20 years it would be buried in the ground. Ferb chose his old toolbox, Erick put in his notebook where he kept all his old invention ideas, Baljeet chose his favorite text book from when he was a child, Buford secretly placed his book on how to protect friends in (Ferb and I were the only ones who noticed), Django decided on his first painting set, Irving believe it or not put his scrap book in, and the fireside girls each chose there favorite accomplishment patch. That left me and Isabella … and I had no idea what I was going to put in. "So Isabella what are you going to put in?" I asked her.

She smiled and shook from side to side with her hands behind her back then pulled out her sash "I'm going to put this in"

My eyes widened "but Isabella that's you fireside girl sash with all your accomplishment patches, aren't you going to need that?"

She smiled again "I have a spare and look closely it's my first sash not my current one" I took another look and sure enough it was Isabella's old sash.

_'Isabella's old sash huh, why does she want to put her first' _then it hit me _'that's the sash she had when it was … just the two of us' _my mind froze, then it hit me again "I know what I'm going to put in the time capsule" I ran upstairs and searched my room _'where is it?' _after about five minutes of searching I finally found what I was looking for and ran down to show it to everyone.

"It's just a blanket" Irving said

"Oh this is more than just a blanket" I turned to Isabella "you remember this right"

She tilted her head and stared at it for a while "It looks familiar but … I'm sorry I just can't place my finger on it"

I gave her a forgiving smile "It's okay it was a very long time ago, it was back when we were very little and my mom was about to go on a business trip to England"

"The same trip when she met dad I'm assuming" Ferb said.

I nodded and looked back to Isabella "she needed someone to look after me and Candace so she left Candace at Stacie's and she left me at your house"

Isabella's eye's popped open as she remembered what I was talking about "Oh I remember, that was way back when you called me 'Isa' because that's what my mom called me"

I smiled "ya I didn't know that you didn't like it at the time"

"Well don't keep us in suspense, what happened?" Buford asked.

"Well like I said it was a long time ago when we were really young. My mom couldn't afford a sitter so she asked Isabella's mom if she was willing to look after me for the week"

"Don't forget this was during the winter break so it was very cold" Isabella reminded me.

I giggled "ya it was cold. So anyway when the first night came around Isabella's mom only had one blanket for the two of us and noticed that we were both very cold, not to mention the heater gave out, so she decided to wrap us together in the blanket so that we would not be left without one and that our natural body heat would keep the two of us warm"

"And that's how we slept every day that week" Isabella finished. We both looked at the blanket as I dropped it in the time capsule.

After I dropped the blanket in the time capsule I looked back up to Isabella. I noticed again how beautiful she was and how much I was in love with her. I also remembered that Baljeet said that she was in love with me. It was at that moment that I felt an urge … no it was at that moment that I recognized an urge (or rerecognized it), the urge to kiss Isabella. It was so strong that I was just a small push from throwing my arms around her waist, and kissing her with as much passion as possible, "well I'd better get this thing ready for Rica and what she wants to put in"

Isabella looked heartbroken (which I now know that she was) "Phineas I need to tell you something"

"Later Isa" I said

"Phineas It's really important"

"Isa it's late, It'll have to wait till next time" I knew that she wanted to say that she was in love with me and that she thinks that I should be with her instead of Rica.

"Phineas … you called me Isa again" I froze.

_'I can't break Rica's heart like that, especially since I love Rica …' _my mind froze _'just as much as I love Isabella' _

"Sorry … Isabella I didn't mean to-"

"I don't mind anymore" there was a long silence.

"I need to go inside" I said running inside.

* * *

(Baljeet's POV)

(Later that night)

So the welcome back party was over, the time capsule was buried, and Phineas has once again broken Isabella's heart. I was at my dorm room (seeing as the break is over tomorrow and I have class in the morning) typing on my laptop. "Why is Phineas such an ########?" I asked my roommate Erick who was lying on his bed.

He looked at me with a 'really?' look "you know that I can't understand things when you sensor them right?"

I threw my arms in the air "you get the point right?"

He laughed "ya and the reason is that he is oblivious to Isabella's affection"

I scowled "not anymore unfortunately"

Erick's head shot up "why?"

I sighed "I accidentally told Phineas about Isabella's affection today" I turned around to hide my shame "and he still broke her heart"

"That's because Phineas has a girlfriend that he's in love with"

I sighed "that's right … who is Rica exactly?" I asked turning my head to Erick

"Look her up, you can hack right?"

I was taken aback by Erick comment and turned to my computer and started typing in frustration "Hack? Hack?! Hacking is wrong, invasive, illegal, immoral, and" I finally accessed the school's main database "way to easy. Okay what was her last name again?"

"No idea but she is in most of Phineas's classes"

I looked at the rosters for the classes Phineas was in and what I saw shocked me beyond belief "my god" I whispered. I turned to face Erick "hey Erick Isabella said that Phineas used to call her Isa right?"

He looked at me with a confused expression "ya why?"

"Don't you find it odd that the nickname that Phineas gave Isabella sounds an awful lot like …"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The next day)

_'I'm dating Rica and I am equally in love with both her and Isabella … should I tell Rica' _this thought ran through my head time and time again until I noticed Rica walking into class.

"Hi Phineas" she said in her usual shy voice "what'd I miss over the break?"

"Well we built a time capsule and were waiting for you to put something in it before we burry it"

"Really?" she asked as she was sitting down.

"Really" I pulled her into a kiss, it felt just as good as ever but this time something felt … odd. I had the feeling of relief, like I a big weight was lifted off my chest when our lips touched _'It's probably just the urge' _I thought to myself. I pulled off Rica's glasses and looked into her eyes for the first time "I love you" I whispered. As I looked into her sapphire eyes something clicked _'my god' _I thought _'I recognize those eyes'_ my mind flashed back to the night's when Isabella and I were wrapped in the same blanket to avoid the cold, I would look into her eyes and would see the most beautiful sapphire eyes I had ever seen in my life, the same eyes that I was looking into right now _'my god … Rica … is Isabella'_

* * *

**Tell me did I make it to obvious? No? Okay then well ya that was the big secret and if you don't believe me then go through the past chapters and point out one instance where it would be ****impossible ****for Rica to be Isabella. And I must apologize to Skypan for being the first person to guess it even though you probably were just obsessed with Phinabella that you just made that up yourself. If that's the case then congratulations anyway.**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am going to call this chapter 13. I know that the last two were continuations of CH10 but in all honesty I don't want to call this CH11. And another thing I'm tired of walking cross-campus (about a three and half minute walk) in the freezing cold (I really don't like the cold) with my laptop just to access the internet. So after this chapter I will not be updating until I have reliable internet in my dorm room. And now for the reviews.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: In order, good for you have a cookie, you will find out soon, and I actually considered that but quickly decided not to.**

**TheNargana: Thank you**

**bookwrm23: Well … I think that Phineas just found out that his girlfriend is really his best friend in disguise and is about to react to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

_'OH MY GOD RICA IS REALLY ISABELLA' _I just stared at her with the same blank expression just looking into her eyes.

"Hey Phineas are you okay?" she asked me snapping me out of my trance.

"Wa? Oh ya I'm just fine I just …" I had to quickly think of an excuse that would suffice for my blank expression "I just never really realized how beautiful your eyes are" _'I really hopes she believes that' _I thought to myself.

"Aw, thank you Phineas" she said before slowly moving in to kiss me.

_'I seriously need to think this over for a few … hours' _I thought. It was difficult to say the least throughout all of History, study skills, and Gym I tried to think of ways that Rica couldn't be Isabella but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. So in English we had a substitute teatcher and a free period so I decided to spend the time thinking about it then. _'Rica cant be_ _my Isa … wait did I just think my Isa? … Isa, Rica … wow even their names sound the same' _then I realized _'all of our teachers have been calling her Rica not Isabella, there's no way …' _then I remembered _'every teacher did the flash card thing for our names and what we wanted them to call us' _things just kept fitting in, like how 'Rica' has been so passionate and eager about kissing me when she was really shy, or how I knew all of the thing she liked … _'Rica's birthday is on the same day as Isabella … and Ferb knew, Ferb's known since the day before Thanksgiving break ' _I face palmed. '_How could I have missed something so obvious?' _I froze _'Baljeet said something about me being oblivious to Isabella's love for me … so I guess the question is really 'if I just figured it out how many people have already figured it out?'' _I rested my forehead in my hands _'Ferb has figured it out I know that, Erick is great with comparing body structures so he's probably known for …' _I froze again remembering Isabella's recent … growth _'he probably figured it out when he saw Isabella's growth, now who else?' _I thought for a few minutes then assumed that Erick might have told Baljeet or something so it would be safe to assume that Baljeet knew somehow _'that's probably it excluding any of the fire side girls that go to that school that Isabella went to' _I froze again _'who were all warring the same outfit that Rica wares when I saw them last' _I then remembered that Isabella said something about a dress code at the school she applied to _'how could I have been so ####### blind?' _the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch _'I need to talk to Ferb about this later'_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(During woodshop)

I kept quite during lunch because 'Rica' was the first person I saw (and I still made out with her before meeting up with Ferb and Django for some reason). I only talked to Ferb about it when we got to woodshop "Ferb I need to ask you a question about Rica" I said.

He gave me a confused look "I would think that you would know more about her than I would"

"Ya why ask Ferb about your girlfriend?" Django asked. I almost forgot that he was even in the room.

"Well ya you would think that but there is one thing that I know that you've known, or at least suspected for some time now"

"And that would be?" he asked giving me a look that confirmed my suspicions.

"That Rica is really … or might be … Isabella in disguise" Djang did a spit take (our woodshop teatcher allows us to bring soda into the class) as Ferb chuckled. "So how long have you known?"

"About since before Thanksgiving break and I only suspected I had no solid proof, so how did you find out?"

I sighed "I found out when I looked into her beautiful eyes this morning and recognized that those eyes belonged to the girl I fell in love with a few days ago" Django did another spit take as Ferb gave me another confused look "or should I say a few months ago" Ferb gave me a look of understanding showing that he understood what I was talking about.

Django pulled himself together after cleaning up his last spit take "So have you talked to … Isabella I guess about this?" he asked.

"Not yet, I just…" I sighed "a few days ago I realized that Isabella has been in love with me since … her whole life, and I told 'Rica' that I was not in love with Isabella at all, so imagine what Isabella might think if I tell her that I found out that she has been lying to me? She would probably cry and assume that I'm furious with her and run away before I can even explain that I love her and don't blame her for what she's done" Django did another spit take.

"You what and what?" he asked.

I looked up and let out another sigh "I can't blame her, I didn't recognize her the first day of school, and neither did Ferb for that matter, and that weekend I kiss her and tell her that I love her. Judging by how long she has been in love with me and how many times I've broken her heart how can I blame her for being a little desperate? I mean it's not like what she did has heart anyone" I rested my face in my hands "I want to tell 'Rica that I know who she really is, I want to tell her that I still love her, and I want to tell her that I'm sorry. How do I do that all at once?"

Ferb gave me a reassuring look "I'm sure we'll find a way"

* * *

**Finally! Like I said before I won't be updating again until I get reliable wifi that doesn't cut me from the internet every time I try to post something (I can still read my reviews so keep them coming), or until I see that people are really upset about my laziness. I don't mean to be mean, I'm just a little tired of this unreliable internet. But if I don't get reliable wifi be Wednesday then I will think about making that walk again.**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I got a lot of reviews (thank you for that, an author really likes to hear feedback) so they are going to take some time, causing this author's note to be short. And by short I mean it's already over.**

**bookwrm23: thank you**

**EternalxNightxWalker: Ya I was to for a time, … that would be a really good idea if I wasn't musically challenged but that won't be until next chapter so if anyone wants to volunteer something then I'm all ears, otherwise there won't be any music, sorry, glad you like them, have another.**

**Einstien: yes, yes it was, I did make it like that to see the looks on everyone's faces remember.**

**mystery girl234: thank you, that is funny, and thank you.**

**Skypan: First let me say that it is good to hear from you again and in order from CH11: He forgives you, cute, … please look at my profile page before assuming stuff like that but I understand anyway, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, glad to hear it, … didn't know that my chapters were so fatal, and you're welcome. CH12: glad to hear it, I hope I didn't really give you a seizure, and … was this fanfiction really that depressing before that part? CH13: Glad to see that someone caught on to that and good for you, here have a cookie **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

After school was out and I was on the bus I got to thinking _'how exactly am I going to tell Rica that I know that she is really Isabella and that I'm still in love with her?' _the question racked my brain all the way home. I figured that I would go online and ask Erick or Buford about it and maybe they could give me some advice. As the buss gulled to my stop I got off and made my way to my room.

"Hi Phineas" my mom greeted me before I could get into my room "where's Ferb?"

I took a few steps down the stairs so that my mom could see me when I answered "Ferb decided to stay at school to work on his new story, he says that he will post the first chapter somewhere around the start of December so he wants to get it started as soon as possible"

"Okay well if you get a chance to talk to him tell him to come home before it gets dark or he's grounded"

I laughed as I walked upstairs "okay mom can do" I logged on to the chat and noticed that no one was there yet so I decided to do some homework until I heard the log in sound. Eventually I did.

(**Isabella has signed in**)

_I froze 'I can't talk to Isabella yet can I?' I shook the thought from my head and figured that I would try anyway but most likely not get anywhere._

**Phineas: **Hi Izzy how's school?

**Isabella: **Well I can't say that it's easy, I'm in a computer class right now so I can't talk for very long or I'll get caught, so What'cha'doin'?

**Phineas: **Just talking to my best friend, how about you? Oh sorry you already answered that didn't you?

**Isabella: **Ya I did so how's life on your end?

_I needed to make it look like I still didn't know about Isabella being Rica so that I wouldn't make her cry. If she started crying now then there's no way that I'll be able to tell her that I love her, and if I tell her that I love her first then she might think that I'm unfaithful from Rica's perspective._

**Phineas: **…I really miss you Izzy … a lot.

**Isabella: **Well don't worry; I will be back for my birthday so I won't be gone long this time.

_An idea struck in my head (well half an idea really) that would be the time that I would tell Isabella about … well that would be the day I execute whatever the plan would be._

**Phineas: **Hey Izzy I was wondering, that is the day of the winter dance so I was wondering … well … I need to tell you something that day and I was wondering if you were going to be there.

**Isabella: **Why can't you tell me right now?

**Phineas: **It's something that I need to tell you in person.

**Isabella: **Okay then, I also need to tell you something important on that day.

_I realized that she probably wanted to tell me either that she loved me or that she was Rica (or both)_

**Phineas: **Okay then, I'm really looking forward to it. As a matter of fact I am looking forward to it so much that I want to run over to you right now so I can tell you.

**Isabella: **So why don't you?

_Isabella slipped up_

**Phineas: **Because you live an hour away by car.

_There was a long pause before she finally responded._

**Isabella: **Oh that's right I forgot about that. I guess that it felt like I was still in my room because I have lived here so much.

**Phineas: **Thought you were in class.

_There was another pause as I laughed at Isabella's second slip up._

**Isabella: **Oh ya I guess it just feels like I'm in my room because I'm talking to you.

_Did she really expect me to believe that? … Oh ya she still thinks that I'm completely oblivious … I so want to just run over to her house and make out with her right now. Did I just think that? … ya, I suppose I did._

**Phineas: **Okay then.

**Isabella: **Teacher incoming gtg bye.

(**Isabella has signed out**)

_I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes 'okay I know when I'm going to do it, now I just need to know how'_

(**Erick has signed in**)

(**Baljeet has signed in**)

**Baljeet: **Hi Phineas What'cha'doin?

**Erick: **Baljeet do you have a death wish or something?

**Baljeet: **No why?

**Phineas: **Because first you tell me that Isabella's in love with me then you steel her catchphrase.

**Buford: **He did what?

**Phineas **Buford when did you get on?

**Buford: **I got on a while ago you just didn't see me. But that still doesn't answer my question.

**Phineas: **Back at the welcome back party for Isabella and the other fireside girls Baljeet told me that Isabella was in love with me.

**Buford: **wow … it's been nice knowing ya Baljeet.

**Erick: **so your text said that you wanted to talk to us about something?

**Buford: **Wait what about the whole thing about Baljeet telling Phineas? Are we not going to talk about that?

**Phineas: **No but I would like to wait for Ferb and Django first.

(**Django has signed in**)

(**Ferb has signed in**)

**Erick: **Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

**Buford: **Wait really?

**Phineas: **Now that were all hear I would like to ask you all for some advice on something. Oh and Ferb, mom said that if you're not home before it gets dark then you're grounded.

**Ferb: **good to know.

**Erick: **So what do you need to ask?

**Phineas: **Well this first part might come as a shock to most of you but … I think that Rica might really be Isabella.

**Buford: **You're kidding.

**Erick: **Baljeet did you tell him?

**Baljeet: **No I swear I did not tell Phineas about what I found.

**Django: **Wait you two knew?

**Erick: **Well ya I found out at the party when I saw Isabella and realized that she has the exact same body structure as Rica and Baljeet found out when he hacked the school's database and found out that there is no one with the name Rica in any of Phineas's classes.

**Buford: **Wait something still doesn't add up, firstly Isabella doesn't wear glasses, secondly how did Isabella and Rica talk at the same time on the web chat, and three why is Isabella not at that fancy school?

**Erick: **To answer your first question she actually wears glasses when she needs to read a lot

**Buford: **And you know this how?

**Erick: **Well when I went to get my new glasses for junior high before summer started I saw her getting fitted for a pair of glasses, I asked her what they were for and she said that she needed them for reading.

**Baljeet: **To answer your second question all you need to be two people at once on this is a second E-mail account (which you would get when you apply to a school like that) and a laptop which almost everyone has.

**Buford: **And the third question?

**Erick: **We will ask her later.

**Phineas: **You know I expected a lot more people to be surprised about this.

**Ferb: **Phineas ask the question.

**Phineas: **Oh that's right. Well here's the simple version, I need to tell Isabella that I know that A. she is Rica and B. she is in love with me.

**Buford: **I'm not seeing the problem here just tell her.

**Phineas: **Without making her run away in tears.

**Erick: **So basically you want to know how to reverse the rotation of the earth, fix world hunger, come up with ideas for 18 different inators for a story, fix the economy, put an end to all war, and turn Buford into a nice person who always helps the less fortunate and is never mean to someone.

**Phineas: **In essence, yes.

**Buford: **Well good luck with that.

**Baljeet: **Buford!

**Buford: **Sorry.

**Phineas: **Well I do have the date, the day of the winter dance aka Isabella's birthday, so all I need to know is what to do.

**Buford: **I don't think that there is a way to tell Isabella that you found out that she loves you and that you know that she has secretly been dating you without making her cry.

**Phineas: **What do you mean?

**Django: **I don't think Buford knows that you fell in love with Isabella.

**Buford: **What?

**Phineas: **Ya I fell in love with Isabella during the welcome back party we had.

**Buford: **Oh … well.

**Erick: **Ignoring Buford for a second, we can't tell you exactly what you should do, it should come from your heart, and all we can do is tell you if it's a good idea or a bad one.

**Phineas: **Okay, then I think I might have an idea then.

**Ferb: **Then let's hear it.

* * *

**Finally I'm finished. *pant* *pant* *pant* well anyway nothing much has changed so … keep up those reviews.**

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, I'm going to get another chapter of this up before I get to anything else today. This chapter is going to start off a little differently than the others so I hope you enjoy it.**

**EternalxNightxWalker: Thank you, thanks' anyway, and glad you like them.**

**bookwrm23: Glad to hear it.**

**Skypan: Glad people like my cookie's, I'm not sure if the dead can read fanfiction, and it's not as bad as you might think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Katie's POV)

(Two week later)(or the week of the dance if my math is correct)

School was out and Ginger and I had decided to go to the mall to pick out new dresses for the upcoming dance. "What do you think of this one?" I asked coming out of the dressing room wearing a simple yellow sundress.

"Do you want to know what I think or do you want to know what Erick will think?" Ginger asked glaring at me. At this point Ginger was sitting on a bench and I could tell that she was upset that I had spent the last few weeks looking for a dress.

I sighed "look Ginger I just want to find the perfect outfit that would keep Erick's eyes off other girls and on me" she rolled her eyes "well we can't all have a boyfriend as desperate as Baljeet now can we?"

"What?!" Ginger got up and took a few steps toward me.

I let out a sigh and hung my head in disgrace "I'm sorry Ginger I didn't mean to say that it's just …" I looked away "every other girl in the school is so much more attractive than me" I looked down at my not so curved body "and you saw haw Erick was checking out Isabella last time she was here"

Ginger laughed "Katie, are you saying that you're jealous of Isabella?"

I let out a small laugh "I guess I shouldn't be jealous of someone who doesn't have the love of her life" I took a quick look around the store to try to find a good place to look next when I saw someone who made me slightly upset "speaking of Phineas's girlfriend" I said pointing to Rica who was probably also looking for something to take to the dance. Ginger turned around to look at who I was pointing to and I could tell that she was glaring.

"I'm going to have a little talk with her" Ginger said as she got up and started walking over to Rica. I quickly followed her. "Hi Rica" Ginger said causing Rica to turn around and look at us in shock.

"Oh hi Ginger, hi Katie, what are you two doing here?" Rica asked holding what appeared to be a pink dress. I tried to get a better look but she put it behind her back before I could see it clearly.

"Oh Katie here just can't seem to find the right dress to compliment her complete lack of-"

"GINGER!" I screamed out earning a few stares from other shoppers

Rica giggled "what's wrong with what you have now?" she asked.

I took another look at what I had on "I just don't think that it will grab his attention as well as a girl showing off her chest size" I looked down in defeat.

I felt Rica put her hand on my shoulder "I'm sure that Erick would never do something like that to you, and that he likes you just the way you are"

My eyes snapped open _'how did she know that I was going to the dance with Erick? And how would she know what Erick's like?'_ I thought to myself.

Rica looked at Ginger "so how about you Ginger? Do you have a sate to the winter dance?"

Ginger reeled back and started to fantasize "ya I asked Baljeet last week and he nearly had a heart attack trying to say yes"

Rica giggled again "ya, Phineas and I are going and I just wanted to make sure that-"

"I think you should break up with Phineas" Ginger blurted out.

Both Rica and I were in shock at Ginger's comment "what?" Rica asked.

"I said I think you should break up with Phineas" Ginger repeated.

Rica looked at Ginger with wide eyes for a good few seconds "why?"

"Because he was supposed to fall in love with Isabella, not you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if Isabella didn't go to that boarding school then Phineas would have fallen for her the first day of school, not you"

Rica was shocked for a moment and stuttered her next few words "Phin-Phineas s-said that he wa-wasn't i-in love with Isabell-Isabella"

Ginger rolled her eyes annoyed "was this before or after Isabella came to visit?"

"… Before" Rica said weakly.

Ginger glared at Rica "I saw the look in Phineas's eyes the day Isabella came to visit, and I could tell that he fell in love with her"

Rica looked surprised and … did I see happiness? "Phineas would never dump me for someone else" she said with authority.

"Ya he wouldn't, that's why I'm asking you to do it"

There was a long pause "are you sure that he's in love with Isabella?" Rica asked.

"Wo hold on a minute" I started "why are you willing to just go through with this so easily?"

Rica looked down and smiled "why do you think Katie?" she said in a different voice.

When her voice hit my ears I was shocked (and so was Ginger) "Isabella?" I asked.

She took off her glasses and undid her ponytail revealing that she was indeed Isabella "surprised?" she asked.

Both Ginger and I nodded in shock at the sight of our troop leader who was disguised as someone else the whole time. There was a few moments of silence as Ginger and I stared wide eyed at her before Ginger finally realized what she did "oh I'm so sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to lecture you like that, I thought that-"

"It's okay Ginger" she said smiling "oh and if it's not too much trouble can the two of you not tell anyone that I'm really Rica? I would really appreciate it"

Both of us nodded again before I asked her something "so how many people know that Rica is really you?"

"Just Holly, Adyson, and Gretchen, I needed them to help me with making it seem like I was really at that school"

"So … how are you going to tell Phineas?" I asked.

"Oh I have a plan … sort of, but first Katie, let me help you with that dress"

* * *

**And end of chapter. Now "what's changed?": this chapter wasn't supposed to exist. That's right I put this up for the sole purpose of clarifying that Rica was in fact Isabella (I also wanted to mention that Katie was rather flat but Erick would kill me if I made a chapter for the sole reason of insulting Katie)**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, I'm back from the … well I didn't really go anywhere I just didn't post for this story for a while, and if you must know why it's because … I don't really know … but in any case I'm back and ready to go … *sigh* I wish I didn't have finals next week … whatever, to the reviews!**

**TheNargana: She does not know that he knows about her being both but she does know that he loves both.**

**Skypan: Erick would never admit this but he is in love with Katie almost as much as Isabella is in love with Phineas (BUT YOU NEVER HEARD THAT!). you forgot Milly.**

** EternalxNightxwalker: Well like I said Milly doesn't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Katie's POV)

It was the day of the dance and everyone was excited … or mostly "what am I going to do? How am I going to tell him?" I was at Isabella's listening to her go frantic about how she was not able to come up with a plan yet "what if he hates me forever? What if he switches schools? What if-" I gave her a good slap across the face "thank you Katie, I needed that"

"No problem" I said "Phineas loves you and Rica but as far as I know, he doesn't know that you're both, so if anything he'll be extremely happy to hear that he doesn't have to choose" I snickered "what boy wouldn't be happy to hear that he doesn't have to choose between the two girls that he's in love with"

"That's not funny Katie" Isabella said.

"It's true"

"Yes, but it's not funny" Isabella pulled her hair into a pony tail "should I wear my glasses?"

"If you plan to go as Rica then it's probably a good idea, I mean Erick looks like a completely different person without his glasses"

Isabella turned and smiled at me "yet you still love him either way"

I took a few steps back "that … that's not true were … only good friends"

"If that's true then why were you fantasizing about him the entire time we were looking for a dress for you?"

My face turned beet red "I … I was not fantasizing about him and I getting married!"

Isabella giggled "I didn't say about the two of you getting married"

I was silent … very silent, then I decided to change the topic "why do you even need glasses in the first place?"

"I only need them for reading, I get such big headaches when I don't use them, and it's such a hassle to constantly put them on and take them off so I just leave them on most of the time" she turned back to look at the mirror "so are you and Erick going to share your first kiss tonight?"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later that night)

Well the dance had started and I must say that I was nervous; even though I was officially going with Rica (who I knew was Isabella in disguise) we agreed to meat up at the dance for a reason that I didn't fully understand but went along with anyway. I looked around to see who else had made it, I saw Baljeet and Ginger over be the snack table, I saw Buford with Milly (for some reason) dancing in the middle of the dance floor, Django had asked Adyson as a friend (from what I heard) but neither of them were anywhere to be found, Ferb had asked Gretchen so that she wouldn't feel left out, Erick from what I remember was asked by Katie, and for some odd reason Irving was here with Holly. As I continued looking around I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes "guess who?" I heard a voice say.

I could say for an absolute fact that I was nervous, I knew it was Isabella but I didn't know if she was dressed up as Rica or not, then an Idea hit me "um … is it Ferb?" I asked jokingly.

I heard her laugh "no"

"How about … Erick?"

She laughed again "nooooo"

"Hm … is it … Candice?"

I heard her break into laughter and pull her hands off my eyes "no silly, it's me"

I turned around to see that Isabella was dressed up as Rica "that was my next guess" _'no it wasn't' 'shut up you' _"so Rica glad to see that you could make it"

"glad to be able to have made it" she said smiling like nobody's business.

I pulled her in close and was about to kiss her when "Phineas! Rica!" Django took us by surprise.

"Django!" I said recovering from a heart attack "what is it" when I turned to look at him I saw that he was with Adyson.

"Well I wanted to see what you two were up to?"

I sighed "then why did you have to give us a heart attack?"

He laughed slightly "sorry I … well …" he would have gone on rambling if a slow song hadn't come on. He was quickly dragged away by a cheerful Adyson leaving me and my girlfriend alone.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked.

"Sure Phineas" I took her by the waist and she put her hand around my neck and we swayed from side to side. As we danced we drifted closer and closer until we were practically hugging each other. After some time of this she whispered something to me "this is nice isn't it?"

"Yes, yea it is" I whispered back.

It was a few moment more before she whispered to me again "Phineas … there's something I need to tell you"

I mentally sighed _'here comes the hard part' _I thought to myself "I know" I whispered back to her.

She pulled away from me slightly "no Phineas … you don't understand"

"I said that I already know" I repeated to her.

She shook her head "you don't understand I'm-"

"I said I already know Isabella"

She froze then took a few steps back "w-what?" I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I said I already know that you're Isabella"

She started to cry slightly "h-how?"

I sighed, walked up to her, and took of her glasses "no two people on earth could possibly have the same eyes; I could see yours without even needing a machine to tell the difference" she started to cry full on then took some more steps back "Isabella don't-" she ran, I watched in despair as she ran away from me, I walked over to a bench and took a seat "how could she not see that I still love her?"

* * *

**And end of chapter! It is true no two people have the same eyes or fingerprints, even identical twins have different eyes and fingerprints. Well I hope you liked my story and – aw who am I kidding it's not done yet! I still have probably two more chapters to go before it's done, and for those of you who are wondering about what story I'm doing next let me tell you … only 4 people voted … I guess that's okay and all but I just … well I didn't really expect a big number but I didn't expect a tie either so … there's that … that's all I've got**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well I just read over the story and let me tell you the one thing that I have said more than anything "how on earth did I forget about that?" I was half tempted to rewrite the whole story but in the end I realized that I could make do with an extra chapter. Another thing I realized was I promised that the climax would be somewhere around chapter 13 or 14 and here we are at chapter 17 and we just got to the good stuff, but I digress, TO THE REVIEWS!**

**LadyPhoenix07: well you're wait is over.**

**TheNargana: She might, she might not, you'll see in this chapter.**

**Skypan: I will quote you on that statement you made in the first line at some point.**

**Em: In order, … you couldn't make that prediction earlier? Okay calm down a little we all know that Rica is really Isabella in disguise, yes we all know now that Rica is really Isabella in disguise, yes you did but you said it all in one day that happened to come after it was already revealed and on top of that no one ever said that they thought you were wrong some people even agreed with you, have you ever considered decaffeinated coffee? I originally had this chapter done last night but I decided to postpone it just because of your comment (or mostly, I never post more than one chapter of any story in a single day otherwise it would never get read).**

**EternalxNightxwalker: Well … she got scared.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Erick's POV)

I was walking around the dance floor looking for someone to talk to (Katie had walked away when we got here for some reason). Eventually I found Buford and Django waiting near the concession table, Buford was devouring all the food while Django was looking around franticly. "What are you two doing here? Don't you have dates or something?"

Django scratched the back of his head "well the thing is …" both Buford and I looked at him waiting for him to continue "I don't think Adyson likes me like I like her"

Buford shot up "but I thought the two of you were-"

"We weren't"

"Really?" I asked

"Ya … I mean I like her and all but … I don't think she feels the same way about me"

Buford was now fully away from the food bar "but you two danced together, that must mean she likes you right?"

Django sighed "just because we danced together doesn't mean anything"

I sighed "what about you Buford? Didn't you come here with Milly?"

He sighed "yes I came here with her but I'm not dating her"

"Still dating that French girl then huh?"

Buford slammed his hand down on the table "her name is Brigitte, and no were not currently dating, we broke up"

"Again?" Django asked sarcastically.

"Yes again, and I don't want to hear nothing about us being that on and off thing couple, because we're not"

I rolled my eyes "whatever" I looked around and saw Phineas sitting on a bench not too far from where we were "hey Phineas!" I shouted to him. As I walked over Buford and Django followed "what happened?"

He looked up at me and sighed "Isabella ran away in tears"

There was a long silence before Buford finally spoke "well we all knew that that was the outcome, and you did have something planned for this right?" Phineas slowly nodded "then what's the problem?"

Phineas sighed "I guess I didn't think it would be this painful" he looked to the ground "I don't even know where she ran off to"

I watched as Django walked away and I shook my head "well whatever the case you have to keep trying"

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I looked at Erick and stood up "I wasn't about to give up Erick" I started walking toward the main hallway "I just needed to wait for her to settle down"

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

(Several minutes later)

I was sitting on a bench out in front of the school _'why did I have to pretend to be someone else?' _I thought to myself _'why did I have to take advantage of Phineas and Ferb not recognizing me?'_ I continued to cry until I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see that it was Phineas; this only made me cry more "Phineas … I so sorry about tricking you I just …"

"I know Isabella" he said slowly.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I know that you're in love with me"

I was shocked "how?" I asked as the tears stopped momentarily.

He scratched the back of his head and looked away "well … Baljeet let it slip out during the welcome back party"

I froze _'note to self: KILL BALJEET' _I tried to get up to run away again but Phineas grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

I started to cry again until he whispered something into my ear "Please tell me that you're not going to break up with me"

I froze and looked up at Phineas "you … still want to stay with me?"

He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled out my ponytail "more than anything" he took a step back and pulled out a pink rose "I love you Isabella, I love you more than anything else in the world" I slowly brought my hand to his and noticed that there was something else in his hand along with the rose.

My hand slowly touched his and more tears started to flow "I love you too" I said softly. Before I could say anything else he wrapped my left hand around the rose and revealed what he was holding in his right hand "PHINEAS!" I shouted, it was a ring, a class ring but still a ring, it had a pink gem that looked like it was flawless "how? … Why?"

He smiled "so is that a yes or a no" I nodded my head and he placed the ring in my hand "it's engraved" we whispered I looked at the ring and sure enough it had an engraving 'to Isabella, the girl I've been in love with this entire time' after letting me read the engraving he slipped it on my right ring finger and looked me in the eyes "so this means that were officially going steady right?" I nodded slowly and then he brought his lips to mine, sure we've kisses many times before but this one felt better than any of those other times.

* * *

S**o this is the second to last chapter. The next one will be them (insert spoiler here). Look forward to it. And for those of you who are still curious Phineas only asked Isabella if she wanted to go steady, not to marry him. And I need advice, should I change the rating on this to K+? Well that's all for now. I'll see you again tomorrow.**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, I'm back with the last chapter of this amazing story and I plan to finish it in this chapter (redundant I know). I know that some think that I could have finished this in the last chapter but there are still some loose ends to tie up.**

**Skypan: Well Sky, I have seen it and I do know the reference you're talking about but that's not the reason I picked the name Axis21.**

**LadyPhoenix07: Thank you.**

**TheNargana: Well basically I'm going to answer the unanswered questions that were asked.**

**EternalxNightxwalker: He does one more cute thing in this chapter.**

**Em: It's okay but I must ask a question, I remember hearing a review from you early in another one of my stories during the first chapter and I'm just curious if you've kept reading it to the point it's currently at (if you're curious the story is called "Why?") it's currently up to its 15****th**** chapter and I only ask because I figured that you would go insane reading that too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I must say it felt good to finally go steady with Isabella after we've been dating for two and a half months and it was also great to finally get this whole situation straightened out "oh, I almost forgot" I said as we walked back into the school "Isabella, if you got a one hundred on the entrance exam then how did you not manage to get into the fancy school?"

"Well I did get a one hundred, but my mom forgot to fill out some last minute paper work for my housing. As a result I was accepted into the school but didn't have a room"

I laughed a little "wow that must have been slightly disappointing at first"

She smiled "ya slightly, but I registered for online classes and now I take them after school every Monday through Thursday"

"So that's where you had to go after school every day"

She sighed "ya and I had my school outfit and everything" she hugged my arm "but that doesn't matter anymore now that were together"

I smiled and stopped walking to hug her back "ya" I closed my eyes as we eased into the hug.

It was about thirty seconds before we parted and Isabella frowned slightly "sorry about … pretending to be someone else"

I smiled and took her hand "that's okay Isabella, but I am curious, why did you pretend to be someone new?"

"Well I wore my school outfit anyway, you know why let it go to waste, and when neither you or Ferb recognized me I thought that it might have made a good joke to pretend to be someone else … but then …"

"We got together and you didn't want to risk it" I finished for her. She nodded and I pulled her into another hug "I did promise that I would always be here for you as long as you needed me right?" she smiled her beautiful smile which filled me with joy "oh, I almost forgot … again" I pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to Isabella "happy birthday Isabella"

She gasped and slowly took the box "th-thank you Phineas" she said as she slowly opened it.

She opened it raveling a beautiful silver necklace "you like it?" I asked. She nodded and I took it out of the box and slowly put it on her "you look beautiful" I said sweetly. She giggled "what's so funny?"

"You get me a pink rose, a ring, and a silver necklace" she looked me in the eye "you are the sweetest boy alive" she pulled me into a kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity before we finally broke apart "you want to go check on everyone else and tell them the big news?"

"Defiantly" we decided to take the back entrance to the gym so as to not bump into anyone and spoil the surprise, unfortunately as we turned the second to last corner we did bump into someone … actually two someone's.

Isabella looked confused at the two "Adyson? … What are you doing to Django?" Adyson had Django pinned up against a wall and was leering at him before we interrupted.

Adyson released Django and looked at us "oh Isabella … and Phineas, we were just … talking"

I silently laughed "sure you were" I said with a hint of sarcasm "Django what was really happening?"

He looked around nervously "well … we were talking … sorta …"

Isabella shook her head "we were never here okay?" Both Adyson and Django nodded and we continued around the next corner and peeked over at what was happening.

Adyson immediately re pinned Django against the wall and started talking "now where were we? Oh that's right, why are you acting so scared and nervous around me?"

Django looked around obviously trying to find a way out of the situation he was in "I … don't know?"

"Even I know that's the dumbest thing someone could ever say to a girl" I whispered to Isabella.

Adyson was pissed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Django tried to scratch the back of his head but because of the position he was in he was unable "well like I said I get this funny feeling around you and-"

"Oh, like that time in the elevator?" Adyson asked with a lot of sarcasm.

"Can we not talk about that?"

"How can we not? You had me leaning against the wall and you were making out with me"

"I would like to add that you were conscious during that entire event … and kissing back"

Adyson pushed Django further against the wall and leered at him "oh just shut up and kiss me already"

Django wiggled his hands "kinda unable to right now" Adyson released Django and before he could get his balance back she pulled him into a kiss.

"We should probably get moving" Isabella wispeared

I took her hand and we continued our way into the gymnasium "so do you want to check up on Buford next or Katie and Erick?" I asked.

She took a moment to think about it "Buford's in that on again off again thing with Brigitte right?" I nodded "so … is he on right now or off?"

"I think there off"

"Then let's go check up on Katie and Erick" we made our way across the dance floor and found a good hiding spot near where Katie and Erick were slow dancing.

I took a moment to think something over "five dollars on Erick"

"You're on Phineas" I pulled out a hearing amplifier and pointed it their direction "why do you have that?" Isabella asked.

I paused "I … don't know" Isabella giggled and we listened in on Katie and Erick.

"Well this is nice" Erick started

"Ya I guess it is"

I rolled my eyes _'do something interesting already!' _I shouted in my head.

I watched Erick push a lock of hair out of Katie's eyes as the song reached a climactic point "So Katie" Erick started "is this the part where we … um" without another word Katie pulled Erick into a kiss.

"Aww isn't that cute" I heard from behind us. I looked behind to se Ferb and Gretchen were apparently watching along with us.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked

Gretchen smiled "well we were bored so we decided to check up on everyone else, we looked for you two first but we couldn't find you"

"Well … you kinda missed it" Isabella said as show showed off the ring I gave her along with the rose that was now braded in her hair.

"OMG you two are together now?" Gretchen squealed.

I laughed quietly "we've been together for two and a half months" I wrapped my arm around Isabella "were going steady now"

Gretchen squealed in delight "well that's nice and all but why are you four spying on us?" I saw the shocked look on Ferb and Gretchen's face as Isabella and I slowly turned around to see Erick and Katie looking right at us.

"Hi … Erick" I said weakly "we were just …"

Erick shook his head "can you guys go and spy on someone else right now? Katie and I would like to not have people spying on us when we're about to talk about a relationship" Katie blushed soon followed by Erick when he realized what he said "well that is to say … um … where's Baljeet and Ginger?"

I looked back and forth between Ferb and Gretchen and Katie and Erick "if I had to guess then I would say the girl's bathroom"

Ferb placed a hand on my shoulder "actually last I saw Baljeet was being dragged into the girls locker room"

We all laughed "well I was close wasn't I?" the night continued quickly and before we knew it we had to head home, Isabella had called her mom and got the O.K. to go with Ferb and I, Gretchen would also be coming with us seeing as she was supposedly Ferb's date, Katie and Erick were supposedly walking home, Django and Adyson were both only a few blocks down but in opposite directions so Django had to walk Adyson to her house and walk back to the school and back to his, and as for Baljeet and Ginger I would later learn that they had lost track of time and were going to be in trouble for not being ready to be picked up when Baljeet's mom had arrived but I would never learn what it was that they were actually doing in the girls locker room. When we finally got to Isabella's house I walked her to her door and gave her a soft kiss "I love you" I whispered.

She closed her eyes and smiled, then without warning she pulled me into a long tender kiss that probably lasted for a half hour and we only broke apart because of air deprivation "so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Defiantly" I pulled her into another kiss, this one was soft but it still lasted long, the other main difference was that this one was interrupted by Ferb grabbing on my collar and pulling me back to our house "I LOVE YOU ISABELLA!" I shouted at her as I was being dragged away. And although this is something that I would never happen again this school year so far was by far better than any summer I've ever had.

* * *

**And that concludes the story of the new girl. Let me start by saying that I must really stop spelling smile with two L's. let me continue by saying that if you're upset about this story ending then just be calm, I have another story that's almost as good called "Why?" if you can't find it on the list then try looking for it in my profile. Also if you like my stories and have a specific one on my list that you want me to do next then vote on the poll I have set up on my profile page. Other than that I would like to say something very important. This is my first multi chaptered story that actually achieved Phinabella. Now I said multi chaptered so that horrible one-shot I did doesn't count, but this is one of my favorite stories that I've finished and I would like to take this moment to thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing, that really helped push this story along. Well I need to go do some last minute studying for a chem. test, see you all on the flip side (or another one of my stories(I believe that flip side means afterlife, correct me if I'm wrong)).**

**R&R**


	19. Authors note

**Hi, I would like to announce that this story is getting a remake. Meaning I am going over every chapter and improving it a little. I will NOT be changing the story in any extreme way but I will be correcting minor errors and adding a scene here or there, or expanding on one or two. I plan to do this every weekday but fit's only updating the chapters so it wont show under alerts when I update it. If you don't care about it then whatever, but if you are interested then I already have the first chapter updated. Like I said I will update it on the weekdays, and I hope to be able to have it ready some time in the afternoon around 3 or 4. If I ever plan to stop doing this prematurely I will post another authors note. I hope you enjoy the remake.**


	20. Authors note 2 (Important!)

***Sigh* I'm sorry that I forgot to post a note for when I stopped updating this but I forgot ... and on top of that I actually have something important to say, during my remaking of this story, I added a few chapters in between so until I finish the rest of the chapters I will not be updating this story, when I do I will delete and repost every chapter with the accept of the first one, the next update for this story will be the finished version with the new chapters, corection, and added scenes. And on top of that my new poll on my page is weather or not I should do this story again from Isabella's POV. You know your thinking about it.**


End file.
